Never Been Kissed
by samuari.flo
Summary: Robin/KF. Miss M thinks the team should play spin the bottle but Robin's never been kissed. He goes to talk to Wally about it but not much talking is done. Rated M for reasons. Temporarily on hold because of personal reasons.
1. I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It

**Hey guys! So this is my first story on here so go easy on me please, unless you have really strong feelings. Then by all means I can take them. If you don't like Robin/KF then don't read this. You don't have to comment and tell me you don't like it. Just don't read it. I love you all and reviews = love for writers. ENJOY!**

**UPDATE: I reworked this chapter and a few later ones, just a few tweaks with grammar and such, nothing really with the plot. **

* * *

Robin could think of so many other things that he would rather be doing (many of which involved bodily pain) rather than his current mission.

Gouging out his eyes, for example.

That sounded fun.

Or perhaps fighting the Joker without his utility belt.

Fantastic!

The list could go on. As it was, he stopped walking down the hallway to knock on the door he was looking for. Why did Megan have to suggest this? He didn't want to and he was beginning to feel just a bit queasy. He wanted to die.

* * *

Wally was looking forward to this. It was the perfect idea and he was more than willing to play. M'gann could be so naïve sometimes. But hey, you didn't see him complaining.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, small and quiet, almost like the person knocking hoped he wouldn't hear. Wally was over there in a flash and had the door open before Robin was even done knocking.

The younger boy had his face set in a grim line of determination. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it. Opened it again.

Wally stopped him. "Rob, what's up? You look like you're gonna, I dunno, punch me or something."

He paused and Robin looked dismayed.

"Come on in," Wally said and moved out of the doorway.

Robin slouched into the room, made his way over to Wally's messy bed, and face planted into the sheets. From right behind him Wally again asked what was wrong. Robin answered with something that sounded like "Uff neghr sftd nghner."

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you with all that sheet in your mouth." Wally laughed at his own joke.

Robin sat up, his face dead serious and not a trace of a smile visible. His eyes, invisible behind his mask, bored into Wally's.

"Hey, Rob, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything, I just—"

"No," Robin barked. "No," softer this time. "It's not that it's just…" He pulled his body up to sit cross-legged facing Wally.

Wally never realized how small Robin was until this moment. He looked even younger than he actually was. And scared. And that scared Wally. Robin was never scared.

"Hey Rob, what's wrong? You're scaring me." Wally placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and he could feel the other boy shaking slightly.

Robin sighed deeply, his muscled shoulders rising and falling slowly. Without looking at Wally, Robin muttered "I've never kissed anyone before."

Wally was stunned. Not because he was surprised (Robin was still young, after all) but because, well, why tell him now? Wait…M'gann's idea. Oh. OH. Wally realized that he hadn't said anything and was just staring at Robin, who had finally turned to look at him.

"Robin, it's ok! It's not a-"

"Don't you dare say it's not a big deal!" Robin spit out. "It's a big deal to me," he said more quietly. "I'm not opposed to playing spin the bottle but…I don't want my first kiss to be during a game. I don't want it to be worthless, wasted on something with no emotion." That last part was whispered so low Wally wouldn't have been able to hear it if he wasn't already leaning forward towards Robin to hug him. In all the years they had known each other, Wally hadn't known Robin to be sentimental or emotional like this.

Wally hugged Robin, hugged him hard. He hated to see his friend like this, so dramatically changed from his confident, alert, normal self. Robin hugged Wally back fiercly.

After a moment, Wally pulled back and looked at Robin. Robin, his best friend, his teammate, his confidant. And Wally's heart broke seeing him like this, so in despair that something so obviously important to him would turn out to be "meaningless."

Faster than his own speed, Wally made a decision.

"Rob. Robin. Look at me!" Wally said, shaking Robin when he tried to look away. The younger boy turned towards Wally and opened his mouth.

"What-mmfgn."

Wally stopped him, covered his lips with his own, drowned out whatever he had been about to say, and just kissed him.

At first Robin tensed and Wally thought he was going to get his ass kicked. But then Robin surprised him be relaxing and tentatively kissing him back.

Wally normally liked to go fastfastfast, but this was Robin's first time and he wanted him to enjoy it, not get friction burns. So he concentrated on going slow, exploring Robin's lip with his own, his face with his hand, and his shoulders with the other hand. And it felt so good, better than he'd been expecting. Wally started breathing harder because damn it all if Robin wasn't kissing him back. Kissing him back with a fierce vengeance.

Lips moved over each other, tongues battled for a taste, and hands grasped hair, clothes, muscle, anything, just something to keep their bodies pressed together.

Wally felt himself losing his control because kissing Robin felt so right, so perfect, and damn it why couldn't he just go faster?

But when Robin moaned into his mouth, Wally suddenly remembered himself and pulled away. He felt empty without the other boy in his arms. His breath came in great gasps. Robin's face was tilted back, mouth open, his lips shining with what could only be Wally's saliva. He looked so good that Wally just wanted to jump back on him and never let go. But-

"Mmm…Wally, I—" Robin started, his voice deliciously husky and deeper than normal. "I—I—thank you W-Wally. That w-was—"

"I know. You're…welcome I—I guess," Wally half laughed, half panted. "Now," he took a breath, "you've ki-kissed someone." Wally realized that his voice was just as husky and broken as Robin's.

Robin looked at Wally, his gaze heated even through that damn mask. Wally had to physically restrain himself from jumping onto Robin and mauling his lips again.

When did his best friend become so damn attractive?

* * *

"What are friends for?" Wally had said after Robin had thanked him again and walked out the door. Outside in the hallway, on his way back to his room, Robin touched his lips again.

If he concentrated he could stil fel the pressure of Wally's lips against him. And when he ran his tongue along his lips he could taste him. Wally…mmm.

Robin knew a lot about a lot of things, but kissing wasn't one of them. Even still, Robin knew that wasn't a kiss someone gave to their friend. That was the kind of kiss people had in movies before the screen faded to black and then faded back in with the main characters wrapped up in sheets.

Robin was by no means sheltered. What his school's sex-ed class hadn't taught him Batman had. Not like that, just in the general sense of "Here's how things so" kinda thing. Batman just wanted him to be well educated. It's just that Robin had never thought of Wally as anything other than a friend; a best friend, granted, but nothing more.

And now suddenly Robin didn't think that was enough.

He wanted Wally, wanted, needed, HAD TO HAVE him or he just might…he didn't even know. But he wanted Wally and his warm mouth, his searching hands, his short breath, his probing tongue-ughhhh.

Robin leaned against the wall for support before his legs gave out.

* * *

At first Wally had thought that Megan's Idea to play a game of Spin the Bottle was excellent. She saw it in a movie and thought that it was an excellent idea. (She didn't realize the sexual nature of the game; Wally did.) He figured it was a perfect excuse to get some "alone time" with Artemis and/or M'gann. But now, all Wally could think about was Robin.

Robin and his warm tongue, his slim shoulders, his glorious moan-hngggg.

Wally collapsed on the bed and he could feel himself twitching.

Never before had one kiss - one simple kiss! - ever had the power to make him this turned on, this out of control, this hard.

Wally lay perfectly still (a feat for him) and tried to think of Robin in any other way. Maybe it was like people said when you got nervous: think of the other person in their underwear.

NO! NOT GOOD. NOT. GOOD! The image of Robin shirtless in boxers, lying in bed, waiting for him was the last thing that was going to cool him off right now. It just made the twitching worse.

And suddenly, even though Wally hadn't touched anything, hadn't even moved, he was farther gone than ever before.


	2. Seconds

Yeah, second chapter already! The next one might take longer, I don't really know how I want to transition. BUT! Hopefully I can give you guys something within the next week :D Thanks for all of you who have read this. Enjoy!

**UPDATE: I reworked this chapter and a few later ones, just a few tweaks with grammar and such, nothing really with the plot.**

* * *

After much deep breathing, Robin was finally able to walk again without feeling like he was on a boat. His knees supported him to his room and he lay down on his bed, face up this time.

He hadn't meant to kiss Wally. _Not that he regretted it_, he thought as his body responded again. No regret whatsoever! But that hadn't been his intention going in. Robin had just wanted to talk to Wally, get his advice, some help from his best friend.

BAM!

Something hit his door HARD. Robin bolted up, ready for a fight. But when he looked through the peephole, he saw Kid on the floor. He opened the door quickly.

Wally was on the ground on his back, hands to his nose, cursing.

"Why didn't your door open?" he asked, but it sounded more like "Bwy ddn't jour duur bopen?"

Robin held back a laugh at the sound of Wally's voice and held out a hand. His stomach did a little flip when he touched Wally's hand and pulled him up.

"I—I locked it, sorry." Robin turned around and led Wally back into his room, perching lightly on the edge of the bed like his namesake.

Wally followed and plopped down heavily a few feet away from Robin. He was poking his nose, his voice back to normal when he said: "Yeah, well next time you might want to tell me. I wasn't expecting it to be locked. Next time you'll get a doctor's bill," Wally joked.

They both knew full well that he would never need a doctor for something as simple as hitting his nose on a door too hard. There were far more dangerous things that could hurt him.

Silence. A silence so heavy you could _feel_ it, feel it pressing into your lungs and just trying to wring out words, a sounds, anything to fill the svoid.

"I just want-"

"About earlier-"

They both stopped, Robin rubbing his left elbow nervously with his right hand, Wally rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, you go ahead," they both said. They were normally really good at saying things at the same time, and at any other time it would have been cool, fun, high-five-we're-awesome-let's-celebrate. But now it just needed to stop. They _had_ to talk about this.

"You first," Robin sighed.

"No, you first," Wally said, his eyes challenging Robin to defy him. Robin couldn't look at him for more than 5 seconds without feeling the turning in his stomach and he eventually looked away, huffing out a loud breath.

"Umm, fine." He glared at Wally. "About earlier…about the-the—"

Robin blushed. Oh God, he _blushed_? This couldn't be happening. Wally just stared at him, not making this any easier or less embarrassing. And he just blushed deeper. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"About what happened earlier," he said, afraid to say the words, afraid that they would make Wally balk and take off running out the door. He _couldn't_ feel the way Robin did, could he?

"Why don't you just say it?" Wally asked, clearly enjoying Robin's anguished expression.

"Fine! Fine," Robin said, huffing again. "About the kiss! When you kissed me. When you, Wally West, kissed me D—me. When you kissed me. My first and only kiss to date. Clear enough for you now?" he asked flippantly.

He tried to stay angry at him but when Wally smiled, an effortlessly sexy smile, he just couldn't do it. Robin smiled too.

"Yeah, that's good enough for me," Wally said, laughing. Robin laughed too, one or two quick nervous syllables, before looking back at Wally.

"Look, Wally, I didn't come to you just for that," he sighed out.

Wally cocked an eyebrow as if to say _"You wanted more?"_ and Robin thought-for a second-that he saw something flash through his green eyes, but then it was gone.

"Not like that, you perv!" Robin laughed at he hit Wally upside the head. "Not like that! I—I just wanted to talk. I needed someone to ask what I should do about the whole "spin the bottle" thing, see if maybe you had any ideas about how I could get out of it. But—"

"I'm sorry," Wally interrupted him, "I didn't mean to kiss you either." Suddenly Wally found his shoe laces enthralling and refused to look at Robin. "It was just…a decision I made really fast and I—I—you looked so small, so sad! I just couldn't stand seeing you like that, Rob! You're my _best friend_ and…and I want you to be happy."

Wally finally looked at Robin, stared right into his eyes behind the mask and Robin felt his stomach do jumping jacks and flips as he thought about what Wally said. A pity kiss?

"That's why I came here to apologize, give you a "free pass" to not count this as your first kiss. And I'll make up something for you to tell everyone so you can get out of it. Like," Wally jumped up and started pacing, going back and forth faster and faster as he was talking. "Like Batman called and he wanted his protégé back! Or you needed to go investigate something for me, some major thing with all kinds of technology only you could hack. Or something! But then you can save your first official kiss for a time when you're…ready, when you'll actually enjoy it, when—"

Robin stood up so quickly that, even as fast as he was, Wally didn't notice and ran into him. They stood face to face, Wally's hands braced on Robin's shoulders, Robin's hands on Wally's chest. They were close, so close together! And it made Robin's head swim. But Wally didn't move away and neither did he.

"Why would you think I didn't like it?" he said, panicked. Did Wally not enjoy it? Oh god, don't let that be the case. It really had been a pity kiss? What if it was because he wasn't a good kisser? How was Robin supposed to be a good kisser if it was his first kiss? Had he done something wrong? What—

"I just..I mean, it was with me. Not that I've ever gotten any complaints," Wally beamed a little, his voice a bit cocky, "but I'm sure you didn't want to-"

"Stop. Don't talk," Robin said, moving his arm up to place a finger over Wally's lips to shut him up.

BAD IDEA. Wally's lips felt warm and soft under Robin's finger and he could feel Wally's every breath on his hand. Robin traced his bottom lip with his thumb and he felt Wally's breath sped up and his tongue flick out to lick the same path that Robin had just traced.

"Wally," Robin sighed, "I—I—I enjoyed it." He was sure he was blushing furiously but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Wally's face or–-gulp!-his lips. "I enjoyed it _a lot_." Forget if it was a pity kiss, Robin wanted another one.

"Really?" Wally breathed against Robin's finger, his tongue poking out again to lick his lips and, partially, Robin's finger. Robin held back a groan. "Me too," Wally whispered. "I was afraid you wouldn't…that you wouldn't think that I cared."

"Oh, Wally," Robin said, still tracing Wally's lip with his finger. Wally whimpered and leaned into the touch. Robin smiled. "Wally, I _know _you care about me as much as I care about you. Which is a lot," Robin mumbled.

Wally smiled down at him.

"KF, I couldn't have chosen someone better to be my first kiss. Or my second."

Before he could over-think the situation, Robin reached up and kissed Wally again. Both of them started out with their mouths closed this time (because this hadn't interrupted a conversation) and their tongues stayed apart. It was soft and sweet, just a press of lips against each other, of breaths shared, of closed eyes. But to Robin it was bliss.

He pulled back and opened his eyes behind his mask to see Wally just opening his eyes. Green eyes met hidden blue ones and they both breathed out a small, shaky breath.

Robin smiled up at Wally and Wally leaned forward to touch their foreheads together. "So…" he began, but Wally's voice was husky and uncooperative. It made Robin _sooo_ excited to kiss him again, maybe do even more, but not now, patience, wait. He waited as Wally cleared his throat. "So does this mean that I can be your third kiss too?"

Robin laughed, a genuine, lilting laugh that was swallowed up when Wally's lips met his for the third time that day.


	3. Of Pillow Fights and Sexual Sadism

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life's been getting in the way .

But I know you don't care about my problems, you just want Robin/Wally action.

I do aim to please. Here you go!

**UPDATE: I reworked this chapter and a few later ones, just a few tweaks with grammar and such, nothing really with the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Of Pillow Fights and Sexual Sadism**

For a few days after they kissed, things were a bit awkward between Robin and Wally. Wally had taken to dropping anything he was holding when Robin entered the room, and Robin found that he would either start babbling or shut up completely whenever he saw Wally.

The group hadn't ended up playing spin the bottle that night. Red Tornado had come in and, upon hearing their plan from a very excited Megan, decided that they needed to train instead. Robin could still feel the ache in his overworked muscles three days later. He'd pushed himself harder than normal, feeling the irrational need to be better than his best to impress Wally.

Sure, Wally had seen him train and fight before, but that was _before_ they kissed.

_Before they kissed,_ Robin thought, smiling into the darkness of his room. He could now divide up his life into 2 time periods: BTK and ATK (Before and After They Kissed). It was funny really. And for some reason, the little bird couldn't stop smiling because of it.

He hugged his pillow to his chest and stared up at the black ceiling, smiling wider than even the Joker.

* * *

In his room, Wally was pacing.

Well, perhaps pacing wasn't the right word exactly. For him it was pacing, but for most people it would have been considered a short sprint from one side of the room to the other and back again. For him it was still too slow. He wanted more room, space to _run_.

Not away from anything. No, everything that he wanted was currently sleeping in another room here in the mountain. And that was his problem. He just needed to run and clear his head, give himself something to think about besides his NEVER-ENDING SEXUAL FRUSTRATION!

Ever since they had kissed, all Wally had wanted to do was to go into Robin's room and take him. Take him hard and fast, yet gentle and slow. He'd pin the younger boy to the bed while he ravished his body with his mouth and tongue. He'd start out slowly, kissing and tasting Robin's mouth, and then he'd work his way down, slowly stripping away Robin's clothes to find the skin underneath, warm and toned, waiting for him to lick and kiss it. Wally could just imagine Robin's tiny mewls and moans, the adorably sexy way he'd cry out when Wally placed a kiss in just the right spot, the way he's sigh his name, breathless and husky…

"Mmmm, Wallyyy…"

He stopped pacing.

His imagination was great (he'd had some seriously epic daydreams in his life) but that sounded _too_ real.

Could it be? He could hope.

He zipped over to open the door and, sure enough, there was Robin.

And _(internal groan)_ he looked both sexy and adorable. He was wearing his pajamas (Batman boxers *_snigger_* and a tight tank top) and his hair was disheveled in all the right places. He was hugging a pillow to his chest and Wally had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to be that pillow right now. He had to physically restrain himself from jumping onto the other boy and fulfilling all of his fantasies.

"Hey," Robin said, a small smile on his face, the area around his eyes crinkling outside of the mask he still wore.

"Hey," Wally said, smiling back at him. He moved the door in front of his groin as he mentally repeated _NONONO! DEAD PUPPIES! DEAD PUPPIES! _over and over in his head.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Robin asked, his face falling as he took in Wally's boxers and t-shirt, his version of pajamas.

"No! You didn't," Wally said, stepping back from the door but still keeping it between himself and Rob. Robin walked past him to go toward the bed. "I was up anyway. Couldn't sleep. Thinking about…" _YOU!_ He wanted to scream. "Err…things," he finished lamely instead.

Robin chuckled (something Wally noticed he did a lot around him). "Me too. I was…" he smiled at Wally shyly, "actually thinking of you."

_PENIS, NOT NOW! _Wally thought as he imagined Robin alone in his room, his hands traveling down over his stomach to dip down int-DAMN IT, NO!

"Uhh…is that…that right?" Wally asked shakily, zipping over to sit down on his bed. _Thank god for super speed at times like this_, he thought.

"Um, yeah," Robin said, sitting down as far away from Wally as he could while still being on the same side of the bed. "I was just thinking that…never mind, it's stupid." He stood up and Wally's heart dropped. "I'll just…go."

"No, Rob, don't go!" Wally said a little too eagerly, reaching for the boy's wrist. "I bet it's not stupid. What is it?"

Robin turned to face him, mumbling something that Wally couldn't understand.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Wally said and Robin blushed.

"I was wonderingifIcouldsleepwithyo u?" It came out in a rush and Wally couldn't be sure that he had heard it right, but the blush creeping over Robin's face was enough of a tell.

"You want to…sleep with me?" Wally asked, his heart (and his penis) soaring at the thought.

"Not like that," Robin said hurriedly, clearly embarrassed. With a small smile he added so low that Wally couldn't even be sure that he heard it, "Not yet anyway."

OHGOD! Think of something, ANYTHING else. Um, old ladies. Crime. BATMAN! Shit, that did it. Batman would MURDER him if he did anything to Robin.

Wally smiled up at Robin's masked eyes, his libido slightly under control. "Of course! You can sleep with me anytime you want. Mi casa es su casa," he said, politely refusing to make any response to Robin's last remark.

Robin's whole face lit up as he smiled wider and jumped onto the bed. He landed on his back with his legs sprawled around him. He giggled that little laugh he normally reserved for mischief and Wally got both nervous and excited.

Robin sat up quickly and Wally didn't have time to react before he was hit in the head with Robin's pillow. The younger boy laughed gleefully.

Wally grinned and grabbed his fluffiest pillow, afraid of hurting the smaller boy. This would be fun and would probably help him relieve some of his frustration. Plus, who didn't like a good pillow fight?

Smiling, he entered the fray.

They stayed silent, not wanting to attract the attention of the others in the mountain. The only sound was the occasional frustrated noise they made when they were hit and the creaking of bed springs as they jumped around on Wally's bed.

Robin was agile and cunning, using the force generated from Wally's downward jumps to propel himself into the air like an acrobat. He fought just like he did in battle, with a smirk on his face and a quiet ferocity.

Wally didn't think, just concentrated on responding to Robin's moves as he made them. He moved fast but he didn't abuse his super speed, only utilizing it if Robin was going to surprise him with a lucky shot.

After a quiet 7 minutes of battle, Wally saw an opening. He thrust his pillow into Robin's face, let go, and quickly grabbed another pillow to smack him hard in the side.

Maybe a little too hard.

Wally felt time slow as Robin began to fall backwards off the bed.

Before he could think, Wally found himself on the floor clutching Robin to his chest and acting like a human cushion.

Robin was breathing hard (as was Wally) and he leaned onto Wally's chest with his full weight, which wasn't much. His arms were tucked into his chest, his fists resting on Wally's collarbones, his face mere inches away from Wally's.

Robin smiled, small and sweet, before he leaned further into Wally and began to kiss him.

Robin moved slowly (much MUCH too slowly for Wally's taste) and he started out chastely kissing Wally's lips with his own. Wally sighed deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy, pulling him flush against his body. God damn it if this hadn't been what he was craving. So Wally kissed Robin back hungrily, his hands moving up and down the hard planes of his back tracing small circles into the taught muscles.

Robin groaned deep in his throat as Wally's hands moved down to grasp at his waist. Wally felt it all over his body, the deep rumbling of Robin's want. He echoed it back as he gently parted Robin's lips, licking one and then the other, tasting the mint from his toothpaste. His tongue moved slowly to find Robin's, probing and slithering over his teeth and lips until their tongues met in the middle, sliding and moving like erotic snakes.

Robin retracted his tongue to bite down gently on Wally's. Wally moaned, deeply from his chest, and grabbed Robin's back tightly. As the younger boy nibbled on his tongue and lips, Wally quickly flipped them over so that Robin was now on the bottom.

Robin yelped into Wally's mouth as his head hit the floor and their contact was broken.

"Shit," Wally said, leveraging himself off of Robin onto all fours above him. "God, Rob, I'm—I'm sorry." _Shitshitshit_, he thought. _I've wrecked the moment._

"No," Robin said, reaching up to cup Wally's cheek. "Don't worry about it. You—you wanna know a secret?" he asked shyly, averting his eyes as another blush slowly crept up his neck.

"Hmm?" Wally asked breathlessly, still feeling bad but distracted by that blush.

"I…" Robin heaved in a breath. "I don't know how else to say this but I kindasorta think Imightlikeitrough?" he said quickly.

Wally just stared, speechless. This tiny little boy, the Batman's little bird, wanted to be hurt?

"I mean I've never had it _any_ way," Robin said quickly, still looking anywhere but at Wally, "but the idea of…of pain and pleasure, of someone taking control…I dunno. Somehow I just find it…appealing, I guess," he whispered.

Wally was stunned. He couldn't believe that the same Robin who fought against people who took control away from others would want his own stolen from him. It both amazed and aroused him.

"Robin," Wally said, touching the boy's face to get him to look back." Robin complied, though reluctantly. Wally heaved in a breath and let it out as he said, "God that's so hot, Rob."

He traced a finger over Robin's lower lip before leaning down to kiss him again, hot and invasive, taking, taking, taking. But from the way Robin wrapped his body around Wally's, and based on the sounds Wally's mouth absorbed from his, Robin didn't mind in the least.

In fact, Wally thought, as he nipped, bit, and pulled on Robin's lips, the younger boy seemed to get more into it.

Robin began to run his foot up and down Wally's calf, his hands toying with the hem of Wally's shirt before moving under to trace hardened muscles. His mouth was wide open, tongue and lips responding to Wally's ministrations. His chest heaved faster as his breath and his moans increased in frequency.

It was all Wally could do not to vibrate right into Robin and fulfill both of their desires through rapid hip thrusts.

But as much as he wanted this (and DEAR GOD did he want it), he wanted Robin's first time to be special. More special than a pillow fight and a quickie (which is all he would be able to handle right now). And as much as he loved, wanted, _needed_ Robin in his arms right now, he didn't want to cheapen this.

With a great physical and mental effort, Wally pulled himself back from Robin's body. His breath came out in shallow gasps as he looked down at the dejected face below him.

"Did I…do something…wrong?" Robin panted. He looked like someone had told him Christmas wasn't coming this year.

Wally leaned down to kiss first Robin's forehead, then his nose, and then (chastely) his lips.

"Don't worry, little bird," Wally said. "You did everything right. Seriously." He stared hard at Robin. "For someone who's never kissed someone before, you certainly are _sensational_." He laughed and gently nipped his nose.

Robin laughed and rubbed their noses together.

Wally stood up, Robin's arms and legs still wrapped around him. "I still…want you," Wally groaned out as he felt his erection press against Robin's (ohdearGod) own sizable one.

"God do I want you," Wally hissed. _Batman, Batman!_ he thought. "But another time. When we've had more time together and more sleep." He yawned for effect, even though the last thing he wanted to do was sleep.

Robin sighed, cuddling into Wally's warmth. Wally could feel him exhale as he let out a yawn. We at least one of them would be getting some sleep tonight.

"Ok," Robin said against Wally's chest. "And Wally?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah Rob?" he said as he walked towards the bed.

"Thanks," Robin said, yawning contentedly. "Thanks for not forcing it. Or me. Thanks for being you and caring about me," he murmured with another yawn.

Wally arranged some pillows for Robin on the bed and gently set him down on them. Robin snuggled into a little ball and Wally felt empty not holding him.

"Goodnight my little bird," Wally said, gently tucking blankets around Robin. "I…I love you," he whispered.

Robin didn't respond, only snuggled deeper into the pillows and began to breath evenly.

Wally sighed deeply, wondering where the hell _that_ little confession had come from. Sure, it was true, he did love Robin, but…

Wally sighed and walked around to the other side of the bed, shaking his head. He pulled back the blankets and crawled underneath.

Robin stirred next to him and his hand brushed against Wally's.

Wally, surprised, grasped it and Robin sighed happily in his sleep.

Wally's stomach flipped and he watched as the sheets covering his body moved in the vicinity of his waist.

_Well FUCK._ How was he supposed to sleep now?

* * *

Reviews are love! Thanks to all who have favorited or added this. Hopefully you'll have another update in a few days :)


	4. Waking Up In Mount Justice

Oh my god you guys, 2 updates in 2 days? I must be crazy...

NAH!

I've just been getting such wonderful feedback from all of you it inspired me. Or something like that.

Anyway, I know you don't care about my rambling, blah blah blah so here you go: more Ropbin/Wally action.

**UPDATE: I reworked this chapter and a few later ones, just a few tweaks with grammar and such, nothing really with the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Waking Up In Mount Justice**

Robin slept well, better than he had in ages in fact. He woke up feeling well rested and content, but also HOT. He was sweating, actually.

He opened his eye and found out why. His whole body was pressed up against Wally, head buried in his chest, arms and legs tangled with his under the sheets. And while this made Robin happier than he could express, he couldn't hardly breath.

He gently extracted himself from Wally's arms and legs.

_Hmmmm_, he though as he unclasped their hands, _how'd that happen?_

He sat up and got out of bed even though all he wanted to do was lay in bed with Wally all day and do nothing. Robin walked slowly over to the bathroom, bare feet padding against Wally's floor. He opened the door and found a very messy, masked Robin staring back at him from the mirror. His lips were swollen and tender when he licked them. His hair was sticking out in about 6 different directions and he looked like he'd just been electrocuted.

He took off his mask and splashed water on his face. The cool water felt fantastic on his warm skin. He grabbed a towel, dried his face, and put his mask back on. His hair was unhelpful when he tried to fix it and he walked out of the bathroom with it looking (if possible) worse than before.

He padded back o tot the bed and took off his shirt before crawling up against Wally again. The older boy radiated heat and the warmth under the covers made robin tired.

Robin smiled as he found Wally's hand again. He grasped it and slowly drifted off to sleep, the smile still in place.

Wally woke up feeling groggy and tired but insanely happy. He could still feel Robin's hand in his and a smile slowly lit up his face. He could feel the heat from where Robin's body was curled up against him, their body heat mingling under the sheets and forming a thin sheen of sweat where Wally's hand rested on robin's naked back.

Wait. Back up.

Wally stiffened. He rubbed his hand over robin's back and found that yes, he had taken his tank top off. Wally groaned in both frustration and arousal. When had this happened and why hadn't he been awake to see it?

He sighed deeply as he gently traced his hands over the muscles and scars on Robin's back. The mix made him sad and Wally felt the need to wrap the boy in his arms and protect him from the world.

As Wally's hand began to travel towards Robin's side, the sleeping boy stirred and sighed. Wally froze, not sure if Robin was awake or asleep because he couldn't see his eyes.

Robin breathed out and turned his face to look up at Wally. "Who said you could stop?" he whispered, sending tingles down Wally's spine. Why was he so adorable?

Wally moved his hand again, tracing the contours of Robin's muscled chest and stomach. He was amazed that the small boy was so well muscled. Wally continued tracing nonsensical geometric patterns on Robin's stomach as the boy hummed in pleasure like a content cat.

As Wally's hand went lower, his breath (and Robin's) came in faster gasps. Robin's hips were narrow and well defined. Wally stared at the muscle definition leading down underneath Robin's boxers. Mmmmmm, sex lines.

And then he realized that he wasn't the only one who woke up on his side for a reason this morning. Wally gulped and looked back up to Robin's smiling face.

"Mor—morning?" he said, attempting to be cheerful and nonchalant, but failing miserably. Robin laughed shakily which made Wally feel a bit better.

"Morning sunshine," the boy said. "How are you?"

Wally scoffed. "Been better, honestly. Didn't sleep much. But," he murmured, lifting their clasped hands, "I'm happy.." He placed a kiss on the back of Robin's hand.

The other boy blushed. "Me too," he said.

They stared at each other over their clasped hands for a moment before they moth moved forward to touch their foreheads. Their noses rubbed against each other and Robin laughed softly. Wally loved that sound. He rubbed their noses together again before he moved to lightly kiss the tip of Robin's nose.

"Come on, " Wally sighed out. "We should be getting up." Leaving Robin and getting out of bed were the last things that he wanted to do, but they needed to get up now before someone came looking for them.

Wally got up reluctantly and started to walk towards the bathroom before a softly spoken "cock tease" from behind him made him stop. He turned around quickly and was on the bed in a flash.

His knees straddled Robin's waist and Wally grabbed both of Robin's wrists in his left hand above the younger boy's head.

"What did you call me?" Wally asked, not really angry but glad for the excuse to torture and tease Robin just the same.

Robin looked up at Wally defiantly. "I called you a cock tease," he said, raising his hips to Wally's. "You tease me and then, just when I'm sure you're going to kiss me, you say we nee to get up. I…" he faltered. "I just don't like it is all. That's the right word, right?" he asked.

Wally smiled down at Robin. How was it possible for him to be so sexy and adorable all the time? He was a minx in robin's feathers, a closeted sexual deviant hiding behind an innocent façade. He was so sexy one moment, calling him a cock tease and grinding up against him, only to turn around and show how innocent he really was, asking if that was even the right term.

Wally leaned down, slowly approaching Robin's face. He felt the younger boy sigh as they gently touched lips chastely. Wally lingered, not wanting to break the moment but also not trusting himself right now.

Robin groaned, deep and painful, before Wally suddenly felt the world flip as Robin switched their positions. He tried to move but damn it if the little bird wasn't strong.

And from the smirk on Robin's face, Wally was in trouble if he couldn't move soon.

Robin shifted his positioning on Wally's body until he was seated right on top of the boy's groin. He wiggled around a bit as he watched Wally's face tense up.

"Now…hnnnggg…who's the c—cock tease?" the speedster asked, looking at Robin midway through a moan. Robin licked his suddenly dry lips. As much as the idea of being dominated and controlled made Robin all hot and bothered, the idea that he could dominate and control Wally intrigued him. And judging from what he was sitting on, it made Wally _very_ happy.

Robin leaned down towards Wally's face and planted a kiss at the hollow of his throat. Wally arched his neck up into the touch as Robin tried to pull back. So instead of sitting up, he moved further down past Wally's shirt to where a mark wouldn't be visible and began to suck on his skin.

Robin wasn't really too sure if he was doing this whole "hickey" business properly, but Wally didn't seem to be complaining. He was mewling and gasping out robin's name as Robin continued to lick, kiss, suck, and bit on what appeared to be a very sensitive spot on Wally's neck.

He finally pulled back to see a Robin's mouth sized red mark on Wally's neck. He smiled, pleased with himself, and looked down at Wally for approval.

Wally was panting and looking up at Robin with a hungry gleam in his eyes. "Well congratu-fucking-lations," he panted, "you gave me a hickey. Now I'll be sore fro a few days and I won't even be able to say you properly kissed m-mmmfnggg."

Robin interrupted him by kissing him. Yeah, sure, it was a _bit_ cliché and they seemed to be doing it a lot, but Wally was right. They still hadn't kissed, _really kissed_, this morning and that was all Robin had wanted to do since they'd woken up.

He could live off the older boy's mouth. The heat, the moisture, the friction of lips on lips, tongue on tongue, teeth on teeth. It was all so delicious, so very Wally.

Robin released Wally's wrists to cup his face and Wally's hands flew to grip Robin's neck and his ass, kneading the later. Robin groaned hungrily into Wally's hot mouth. Robin felt a small laugh rumble it's way out of Wally's chest and he bit down onto the speedster's lower lip. Wally's yelp of pain quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as Robin sucked and kissed just the plump bottom lip.

Wally's fingers clawed into robin's back, probably leaving long scratches and red marks, but Robin couldn't find any willpower to care. He released Wally's lip and challenged the redhead to a game of tonsil hockey.

It was a well-fought, long, hard battle. They were equally matched in ferocity and enthusiasm and each got a few penalties for letting their hands travel too close to the other's stick. But in the end, it was Robin who conceded defeat and pulled back from Wally's mouth with great effort.

"Mnnngggg…Wally…I…" robin started, rolling off the other's chest to lay on the bed. "I…I could sit here…all day with you," he panted, chest rising and falling quickly.

"Haha if this…"Wally panted, grabbing Robin's hand and squeezing, "is what you call "sitting"…then I'd _love_ to see what you call "laying down" hmmmnnggg." Wally smiled as robin blushed. He sat up and got out of bed, leaving Robin lying down alone in the bed. "Come on," he said. "We could shower together if you want."

Robin blinked, stunned but also aroused. "Wh—Wha—umm…"

"KIDDING!" Wally said, ruffling Robin's hair and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Unless you really want to," he whispered against Robin's ear, sending shivers down his spine and up…well, up his cock.

Wally laughed and walked to the bathroom, shedding his shirt and *_gulp_* his boxers on the way. Robin had seen Wally naked (sorta) before, but not like this, not when he appreciated what a fine piece of ass that boy had. Mmmhmm! It was almost enough to make him want to go jump in the shower with him. Oh god, what was he thinking?

A small (ok, a really large) piece of him was still scared by the implications that showering together held. And as much as he liked Wally (probably even loved him) he wasn't ready to take that step yet. He lay back down on the bed with a groan.

Did he love Wally?

Well, yeah. He was his best friend. But…did he love him in a romantic way?

Yes.

Wally made his heart beat faster every time he thought of him and Robin felt the need to look and be his best in front of the other boy. For the past few days, whenever they had been apart, Robin had felt lonely and incomplete,, empty almost. Even now, just knowing that Wally was in the next room made him feel lighter, happier, and somehow more complete.

And, of course, he craved Wally's touch—his kisses, his hands, his body against his own…

_Dangerous thought trail, Dick_, he thought to himself as he twitched.

Wait. Dick. His real name.

Wally still didn't know who he _actually_ was. Could Wally love him, _really love him_, when he didn't even know who he was outside of his costume?

Robin wanted to think so. Wally was so kind and understanding with everything else, why wouldn't he be with this, too?

Because this was _love_ (or at least Robin wanted it to be) and you didn't keep secrets in love.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Wally took his time in the shower, half-hoping that Robin would come into the bathroom and join him but assuming that he wouldn't. The warm water and steam did wonders to relax him. He walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later feeling clean, refreshed, and ready to take on the world.

But what he saw when he walked out took all the wind out of his sails and made him stop in his tracks.

Robin was sitting on the bed, legs curled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees. His head was tucked down against his chest. He looked so small, so _fragile_ and sad.

"Hey, Robin, what's the matter?" Wally asked, sitting down by him and grabbing both of his shoulders.

"Wally, I-" he stopped, looked up. "I want to show you something, but you can't tell anyone," Robin said intensely.

Robin, you're scaring me. What is it? What's wrong?" Wally asked, majorly concerned.

The little boy unwrapped his arms from around his knees and folded his legs Indian-style. He moved slowly, deliberately, almost like a robot. His hands moved to his face and Wally thought he knew where this was going.

Robin's fingers moved around the edges of his mask, tracing the contours of the edge.

Wally's heart sped up as Robin began to slowly pull away the last thing between him and his secret identity.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or liked/subscribed to this. I love you all!


	5. Date Night Part 1

So hey guys, here's another update for ya'll. Even though I should be doing my philosophy paper...

I LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THOUGH! Plus I've been getting some awesome reviews. Thanks!

Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's...not fluffy, maybe almost bald, I guess? I dunno...but I'm working up towards it. I promise! (You guys are going to kill me)

I hope you like it. Reviews are love, as always.

**UPDATE: I reworked this chapter and a few later ones, just a few tweaks with grammar and such, nothing really with the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Date Night, Part 1**

Wally was both excited and nervous as Robin moved his fingers around the edges of his mask. Was he finally going to find out who the boy behind the bird wonder was?

Robin hesitated very slightly but Wally noticed and realized that he was nervous about this. So nervous, in fact, that he was shaking. His fingers, his shoulders, his whole body.

"Robin," Wally whispered, placing a hand on the younger hero's shoulder. "It's ok. If you aren't ready, you don't have to show me who you are."

"But," Robin said, pausing with his fingers on the outer corners of his mask, "but Wally, I want you to like me!" Robin's voice broke on most of the words and it tore at Wally's heartstrings.

He grabbed the boy and hugged him tight. Robin crawled further into his lap, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck and burying his face into his chest as his whole body shook. Wally hugged him back, stroking Robin's hair and back.

"Robin, it's ok! I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for," Wally murmured into Robin's neck, his lips brushing the skin. "You don't need to prove anything to me. I already love you," he whispered.

Robin froze.

_Well_, Wally thought, _where had that come from?_ Truth: it had just come out. It had felt right.

Robin pushed back from Wally's chest far enough so that they were now face to face.

"You what?" he asked with a small sniff. "Did you say that you _love_ me?"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Shit. "Um, yeah, I guess...I guess I did?" he said, looking at the wall past Robin's shoulder.

"Do you really? Even though you don't know who I am?" Robin gently directed Wally's face back to look at him.

"I...yeah, I do," Wally said, smiling. "I mean, I've known you for...forever. I know what _kind_ of a person you are. And that's more important to me than _who_ you are. Identity wise, I mean."

Robin flung his arms around Wally's neck. "Oh Wally," he sighed. "I'm so happy to hear you say that! It...it means a lot to me." He pulled back to look Wally in the eyes again. "And I lo-"

"Don't," Wally said, placing a finger on the younger boy's lips. "I...can I take back saying that I love you?"

Robin's face fell and Wally sputtered out "Not because I don't! Don't EVER think that." Robin still looked devastated but he didn't seem in immediate danger of fleeing any more. "It's just...I had this idea that maybe we should...wait to say it? Maybe even..." he blushed slightly, "go on a proper date before we said it? Go on a date as...b-boyfriends?" he stammered out.

Robin looked incredulous but a smirk was slowly working its way across his face. "So are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Wally? _And_ you want me to go on a date with you?"

Wally blushed deeper. Why did Robin have this effect on him? "Alright then," he said, smiling widely. "How about tonight. Say...7:30? What do you want to do?"

Robin shrugged. "Surprise me." He leaned close to Wally, lips brushing against his ear as he said "But at least tell me what to wear or I won't wear anything." Robin laughed and Wally's _whole_ body stiffened. Robin kissed Wally on the cheek and jumped off the bed to walk to the bathroom.

Wally flopped down onto the bed with a groan, thinking of the different things they could do on this date if Robin wasn't wearing any clothes. Unngh, not a good thought path. Not when Robin was in the next room going to the bathroom.

Wally groaned deeply as he heard the shower turn on.

Now he _really_ needed to think of something else.

* * *

After showering, Robin went back to his own room to do some work for Batman. He sifted through some old files, hacked a few databases, and ended up mainly messing around on his computer until lunchtime, researching a few things for himself.

He grabbed some food from the kitchen, graciously declining Megan's latest attempt at making Earth food. He chatted with Artemis and Kaldur for a few minutes about nothing in particular and he said "hey" in the general direction of Superboy, who seemed to be enthralled with the static on the TV. Then he headed out on patrol for a few hours. It gave him something to concentrate on besides the caterpillars in his stomach that were threatening to become butterflies.

He cruised around on his bike, letting his cares float away on the wind rushing past him. It was soothing. He didn't run into many problems, just a few petty criminals thinking that they could get away with crime. Robin fought harder than he would normally have. He had this irrational thought that every successful kick or punch that he landed would mean that he would have a better time with Wally tonight. And he wanted it to be perfect so he fought hard.

Around 6 he headed back to the mountain feeling sore but much more relaxed that when he had left. He was still jittery and nervous about going out on his first date ever, and the fact that that date was with Wally made him even more nervous. He walked up to his room from the garage and picked up his phone.

A smile lit his face when he saw three new messages from Wally.

"_Um hey Rob. Uh, just wanted to let you know about what to wear tonight. Jeans and a t-shirt will be fine. And bring a jacket because it might be cold."_

Robin smiled. So they were going somewhere casual. That was a good sign, less pressure that way.

The second text came about an hour after the first one.

"_Please wear clothes. I wouldn't be able to contain myself if you didn't. I've been sitting here all day thinking about you and our date and it's driving me crazy."_

Robin smiled, feeling his stomach do flips and his face heat up. Wally had been thinking about wearing nothing all day?

The time stamp on the next text was 2 minutes after the last one.

"_I swear I didn't mean that in a creepy way. I mean just...Nm. I just meant that I'm excited about tonight. Anyway, hope your patrol went well :]"_

Robin smiled, laughing inside at just how _Wally_ those texts were. He quickly composed a reply.

"_I promise I'll wear clothes. Wouldn't want to cause a scene. I'm excited too. Patrol went well. I've been thinking about you too. But not like that :)"_

He pressed "send" before he could psych himself out or over-think it. He threw his phone on the bed, nervous for the buzz that would signal a reply. He walked into the bathroom, stripped out of his uniform and showered quickly. The warm water soothed his muscles and the steam cleared his head. He got out feeling refreshed.

Robin wrapped a towel around his waist and used another one to quickly dry his hair. He walked back into his room and saw a blinking light on his phone, signaling a text message.

Robin had never been more nervous to read a text in his entire life.

"_We couldn't have that. Besides, I don't want anyone else to see you naked. Glad patrol went well. I'll come get you in 45 minutes and you can tell me about it."_

Robin wasn't really sure how to reply. Wally didn't "want anyone else" to see him naked? Did that mean...did that mean Wally wanted to see him naked?

Hnnn...wow, he should really put on some pants for that.

Part of him (one guess as to which part) wanted to tell Wally that they didn't have to go anywhere tonight, that they could stay here and he would do whatever Wally wanted. Within reason. Another part of him was surprised that Wally could put something so blatantly sexy and something so...normal as patrol in the same text and make it work.

Robin finally settled on a simple _"Ok, see you"_ in reply.

_Now what?_

He had 35 minutes to get ready. Did he really need that much time?

No.

Was he going to take it?

Yes.

He walked over to his closet and pulled a pair of boxers out of a drawer. He pulled them on carefully, avoiding touching himself for fear of trembling. Next he tugged on a pair of jeans, slightly wrinkled but clean. Then he sorted through all his shirts. God, he felt like a teenage girl. Since when had he ever cared this much about what he wore, really?

Since Wally started looking at him through those gorgeous lashes with those entrancing emerald green eyes. That's when he started caring. He sighed happily and pulled on what looked to be a clean white shirt.

Robin walked back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He mumbled as he dropped some tooth paste on his shirt. There went this option. He finished brushing his teeth and attempted to comb his hair into submission. It was being unusually difficult, sticking up in all the wrong places and refusing to stay where he wanted it to. He wet his hands again and flattened his hair down, combing it until it looked halfway decent. It worked better this time and he set the comb down on the sink just as a knock sounded at his door.

7:25. Figures. The one time Robin was running late Wally was early. He slipped on his glasses as he walked over to the door. He reached for the handle, the caterpillars in his stomach erupting from their cocoons to become butterflies in a matter of seconds.

And for good reason.

Robin's heart sped up and he took a deep breath when he pulled open the door. Wally was standing on the other side looking absolutely perfect. He was wearing jeans and a medium blue shirt. His hair, unlike Robin's, was perfect and his smile—oh god, Robin could stare at Wally's smile for hours. Or into his eyes. He could just get lost in Wally's beauty. He blinked his lashes over those beautiful eyes and cleared his throat.

And that's when Robin realized he hadn't said anything. They'd just been staring at each other for a good 20 seconds.

"Um, hi," Robin said shyly. "Do you…uh, want to come in?" He felt self-conscious and suddenly realized that he still hadn't changed his shirt. He toyed with the hem of his shirt.

"I—I'd like that," Wally said as Robin walked away from the door towards his closet.

"Sorry, I…I need to change this shirt. I dripped toothpaste on it earlier and I should really change it so I don't walk out with this huge blue stain on it." _Babbling, Dick_, he thought to himself. "I'll just…I'll just change this now." He pulled off his shirt and felt a rush of breeze as Wally came to stand behind him.

"Robin, these look painful." Wally traced a scar on Robin's back with his nail as Robin quickly breathed in.

"It's…it's not bad…now," he said, shivering at Wally's touch, his dirty shirt falling from his hands. Wally sighed and wrapped the younger boy up in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Rob. No one should have to have this many scars. Especially…especially you," he said, his lips brushing against Robin's neck and raising goose bumps.

Robin grabbed Wally's arms where they wrapped around him. It felt nice just to be held. To be held by _Wally_.

"Wally? Are you going to let me change?" Robin asked. "Not that I mind this," he said, nuzzling back against Wally, "but I promised I'd wear clothes, remember?"

Wally chuckled and let Robin go. The young boy grabbed another t-shirt from his closet, pushing his head and arms through the sleeves as he turned to face Wally. The older boy reached out and smoothed down Robin's hair gently. This was nice, this was easy. But Robin wanted just a little more.

He stood up on his toes to press their lips together, gently and sweetly, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. The other boy grabbed Robin's hips and pulled him close, working their lips against one another and gently licking Robin's lips. Robin returned this, licking at Wally and pressing up against him. Wally groaned and he felt it throughout his whole body, everywhere they touched vibrating with the intensity of Wally's want.

And suddenly there was air and cold and no Wally and Robin opened his eyes to find that Wally was standing at arm's length, a bit out of breath and licking his lips, looking down at Robin with lidded eyes and a hungry expression behind those deep emerald orbs.

"I…we have all night. I actually want to make it out of this room some time tonight. So," he grabbed Robin's hand and the little bird's heart sputtered, "let's get out of here."

"Alright," Robin said, moving his hand around in Wally's. "Where are we going? Can you tell me yet?"

Wally chuckled, rubbing his thumb across the back of robin's hand. "I guess I could. We're going to this little place outside of town. It's…I guess you could call it a café. Barry and I sometimes go there when we want to just get out of town but not have to go across the world. It's good, I promise." Wally smiled, dragging Robin out of his room.

"Ok, I trust your taste in food, Kid Mouth," he laughingly said, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering faster than Wally could. "But how are we getting there?"

Wally walked them down to the garage. "I was wondering if you'd like to drive?" he asked. "I mean, as much as I'd love to pick you up and carry you there, I don't know that I'd ever put you down. And besides, I know how much you love to drive." Wally grinned and held open the door for Robin to walk through.

The younger boy ran ahead, pulling the cover off his bike. He grabbed an extra helmet from the wall and tossed it to Wally excitedly. He always felt comfortable when he was driving and his butterflies took a temporary hiatus.

Wally caught the helmet and put it on, smiling widely. Robin smiled back and put his own helmet on. He jumped on his bike, toeing the kickstand up and balancing her as Wally got on behind him. The older boy tentatively wrapped his arms around Robin, holding him gently. Robin activated the helmet coms and said: "You better hold on tighter. She's got a wicked kick."

"Wha—ahh!" Wally said, clutching Robin closer to him as the boy wonder kicked the bike into life and sped out of the garage.

Robin loved riding. The wind zipping past him, the wheels quickly eating up the miles, the feel of the bike humming underneath him. It was wonderful. He knew the exact way she would respond when he moved in the seat. He gripped the body tightly with his knees and sped up, leaning low towards the handle bars to create the least amount of air resistance that he could.

He took the curves of the road fast, leaning into them and accelerating out into the next one. It was exciting and Robin loved it. He could live off of this feeling. It was as if he and the bike shared one mind, each responding to the other perfectly and without hesitation.

Robin felt a tightening pressure and remembered that—

"Wally!"

He eased up on the throttle, bringing the cycle down to a more respectable fast than before.

"Oh Wally, I'm sorry! I just—sometimes I just forget myself when I'm riding. Are you…are you ok?" He hadn't expected Wally (who ran fast for a living) to be scared off by a motorcycle, but maybe it was different when he wasn't in control.

Wally breathed shakily into the com's mic. "I'm great! Oh my god this is so fantastic, so…indescribable. It's different from running, not as fast, but still. It's AMAZING!" he said happily, "Can we go faster again, Rob? Please?" Wally sounded adorable, as excited as a kid on a rollercoaster for the first time. It made Robin laugh.

"Alright," he said into the com link. "Lean close and hold on tight." He twisted the throttle, pushing the bike up past its previous speed. He leaned low and to the right as they took the next curve and he felt Wally tighten his grip and lean closer. Dick smiled, accelerating out of the curve and heading for the main highway.

"Where to, navigator?" Robin asked Wally.

"Oh, yeah," Wally said breathlessly, scooting a small ways back from Robin as the bike slowed down a bit. Robin shivered as the air rushed between them, making him cold where Wally's body wasn't touching his. "Sorry, forgot you didn't know. Head south and I'll tell you the exit when we get close."

Robin swung the bike onto the highway, easing down to a speed closer to the posted limit.

As he dodged in between cars and busses, Robin felt Wally begin to positively latch onto him, burying his face into Robin's back and eradicating the empty space between them. Robin grinned, loving the feeling of being needed, and pushed the bike faster to zip between two cars.

This continued for another 20 minutes or so, Robin purposefully taking the more dangerous (but never too much so as to where it endangered them) route through traffic. Every time he slipped them through a small gap, Wally hugged him tighter and Robin's heart beat faster. It made him feel wanted, needed, loved in a way.

Finally Wally spoke through the com in a shaky voice: "The next exit. Take the next exit."

Robin maneuvered the bike to the right lane and got onto the exit ramp. The light at the end was red and he eased the bike to a stop, balancing by placing his feet firmly on the ground. Wally sagged against him.

"Where to?" Robin asked.

"Right. Follow the street down into the main plaza…center…thing."

Robin picked his feet up again as he eased the bike to life. Wally straightened up behind Robin, hissing quietly as the bike picked up speed and Robin began to dodge the slower moving traffic. They rode down an increasingly urbanized street, passing first housing, then small business complexes, until they finally came into a large traffic circle.

Robin rode around it halfway before swinging into a public parking lot. He pulled into a space, toed down the kickstand, and cut the engine. Wally unwrapped himself from around the younger boy and Robin felt the cool air rush in to take his place, unwelcomed and unpleasant. Wally swayed slightly as he took off his helmet.

"Hold onto that," Robin said, taking off his own helmet. "I don't have room for it in the side compartment and I don't want to just leave it sitting here." He dismounted, tucking the keys into the pocket of his jacket.

"So," Robin asked, staring at Wally on the opposite side of the bike, "how'd you like it?" His butterflies returned and his stomach flipped like a trapeze artist as they began to walk away from the bike.

"Will," Wally rasped, clutching the helmet to his chest, "It was _fantastic_ until we got on the highway. Do you always drive so..so-"

Recklessly?" Robin supplied.

"Exactly!" Wally said. "I swear I thought we were going to crash multiple times."

Robin laughed internally, following Wally past a few antique shows, a sushi place, and an army surplus store. "I wouldn't let that happen," he said, glancing at Wally shyly. "Not with you there."

Wally smiled and relaxed his grip on the helmet. "Hopefully not ever," he murmured, and Robin blushed.

"Yeah, hopefully," he said lamely. "I just…"he sighed, waiting for some cars to let them cross the street. "I guess I just liked how you seemed to need me more when I was pushing it, how you'd...never mind, it's stupid. I just…I'm sorry." He looked down at his shoes, kicking a small rock as they walked past yet another antique shop and an old record store. He was embarrassed he'd said that much.

"No! I bet it isn't. Besides," Wally said, "If you wanted that, you should have just asked. You didn't have to almost kill me." He laughed, those green eyes reflecting the street lamp's light, and they sparkled more than the finest cut gems.

"Sorry," Robin said, lost in the depths of those eyes. "I'll…remember that for the ride home," he demurred.

Wally smiled that amazing smile, the one that he seemed to keep reserved just for _him_, and Robin's heart sored. Their hands brushed and, while neither made an attempt to hold on, they also didn't make any attempts to keep it from happening again.

Robin smiled widely. Here he was, on a _date_ with _Wally_ and they were almost holding hands. Things couldn't get much better.

But they could get worse.

As they turned towards a small café with outside seating, both boys froze.

There, sitting around one of the tables, was Barry and Bruce, both of them eating a sandwich.

"Shit," Wally and Robin said, jumping apart from each other, pulling their hands back to their sides. But it was too late. The two older men were staring straight at them, sandwiches forgotten and set down on plates.

"Well what a surprise," Barry said as the boys walked up. He sounded surprised but also something more, something even Dick and his powers of observation couldn't name. Bruce showed no emotion.

_Boy were they in for it,_ Robin thought.

Sorry to stop there, this was getting huge. Hopefully another update in a few days. Stupid school, always getting in the way. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. The Talks

Ok, so writer's note here. Kinda a bit important, so actually read this one.

I guess I forgot to say this in one of my previous notes, but I don't want Dick to be 13. Say maybe 16 or so? It just makes me feel a little bit better about some upcoming things, I guess. If you guys don't think the earlier chapter fit in with this, then I guess I'll just leave him at 13, but I'd really like to fast forward a few years.

Also, pairing warning: Barry/Bruce in here. Because it fit with what I was going with and…yeah. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. Just…hang with me for another chapter and it'll be gone.

Anyway, that's the end of my rant. Oh, almost. You guys will probably hate me for the ending (that's been the general consensus for the past 2 chapters, anyway) but I promise the next chapter will make up for it!

**UPDATE: I reworked this chapter and a few later ones, just a few tweaks with grammar and such, nothing really with the plot.**

* * *

**Ch 6**

**The Talks**

Of _all_ the places he had wanted to go, Wally had picked the one that Barry would show up at? Just his luck. They hadn't been here in over a month and suddenly they had both developed a craving for the same thing. Figured.

He and Robin walked up toward the table, both of them dreading how Barry and his friend would react. Or at least Wally assumed that's why Robin had gone so suddenly ridged and silent. Wally's stomach was knotted and he was trying to think of a way out of this one.

He didn't have any ideas.

"Hey kids!" Barry said, his voice a tad bit higher than normal as he pulled out 2 chairs for them. Wally and Robin sat. "This is my friend—"

"I know who you are!" Wally interrupted, finally looking at the other man. "You're Bruce Wayne! THE Bruce Wayne. Uncle Barry, I didn't know you knew him."

"Uh, yeah, Bruce and I go way back," Barry said, chuckling slightly. Bruce laughed a bit, too, and picked up his cup to take a drink.

"Your uncle and I have been close for a while," Bruce said. "I'm surprised he never said anything." He shot Barry a look and the older speedster looked flustered.

"I guess it just didn't come up," he said, quickly changing the subject. "Robin, how nice to see you."

_Tact, Barry,_ Wally thought with a snigger.

"You too," Robin replied stiffly. Wally already missed the shy, laughing boy from 3 minutes ago.

Silence. _Oh, right, introductions._

"Mr. Wayne," Wally said dutifully, this is my…friend Robin."

They reached across to shake hands and Wally noticed a strange look pass between Bruce and Barry when Robin let go.

More silence as Barry picked up his sandwich. This whole situation was awkward, god.

"Um, we'll just go order now then," Wally said, standing up. Robin followed suit as Barry nodded and Bruce grunted.

The young boys walked into the café and got into the back of the line to order. Robin was silent, staring fixedly up at the menu. Wally always got the same thing so he didn't have to look.

"Hey, Rob, I'm sorry about…this," he gestured out to Barry and Bruce.

Robin didn't reply, just nodded as he looked up at the menu. It was if he'd been replaced with a mini version of Batman and had his voice box taken out. He stood perfectly still next to Wally, only moving if the line moved forward.

When they got to the front, Robin walked to one of the two available cashiers and Wally walked to the other. If he was honest with himself (which he tried to do, he really did) he'd wanted to pay for Robin. Like a proper date. Then again, this _was_ their first date and nothing about the night had been normal since they'd arrived, but he was still disappointed.

Wally ordered and moved aside to stand by Robin as they waited for their food. In silence. Robin still wasn't looking at him or making any attempt to break the silence. Wally opened his mouth a few times to speak but closed it again when Robin's shoulders tensed up.

The boys grabbed their plates and walked back to the table in what Wally was beginning to believe was a never-ending silence. They sat down again with Barry and Bruce, both of whom were almost through with their food.

The boys set down their plates and began to eat, their chewing the only thing filling the silence.

Barry swallowed the last bite of his sandwich after a few minutes of silence punctuated with awkward "How are you?" type of questions, Barry stood up quickly. "Alright, well…I'm just going to throw this away then." He walked over to the trash can and Bruce, Wally, and Robin all looked down at their plates with a fixed interest.

_Awkward._

"Boys, I hate to break this to you but we should be going. This has been…fun," he chuckled a bit. Bruce stood up and walked his trash over to the trash can. Barry looked down at the Robin and Wally.

"Wally, I'll meet you at my place. Alright?"

"But Barry—" he whined.

"Alright?"

Wally huffed out impatiently. "Alright, fine. Just…can I at least finish eating?"

Barry smiled a small smile. "Sure, sport. Robin." He nodded at the boy. "Always nice to see you."

Bruce ambled back over and nodded to the boys. "Nice to meet both of you. Enjoy your dinner."

Wally couldn't even muster up some excitement as he half-heartedly waved good bye to Barry and Bruce. This had just gone _so_ well.

Robin chewed his sandwich in silence. Wally couldn't take it anymore. "I…Robin, I'm sorry. Of all the places I wanted to pick…" he huffed in frustration. "Do you want to call this a misfire? We could…reschedule?" he asked hopefully.

"I—I'd like that," Robin said, some of the stiffness gone from his voice now that the other two men weren't here. He still wasn't the same person who had driven Wally over here on the motorcycle, but he was slowly working his way back. Too bad Wally had to leave before he was back.

"We could go somewhere farther away next time. Or someplace we knew they wouldn't be. Where we wouldn't know anyone. Like…Siberia!" Wally laughed a little bit and Robin graced him with a small smile.

"Maybe not that far. Next time I'll pick someplace, ok?"

"Alright. It's a date then," Wally said, placing his hand over Robin's on the table. The younger boy blushed and quickly pulled his hand away to grab his empty plate.

Robin finished his food before Wally? Wow.

"So much for the rest of the night I had planned," Wally said as Robin walked to throw his trash away. He quickly downed the rest of his sandwich before Robin got back.

The younger boy stood behind his chair, waiting for Wally to finish swallowing. He did and stood up, grabbing his plate and the helmet form the floor. They walked out of the seating area, passing other people happily eating and talking over dinner as Wally threw away his trash and they walked towards the parking lot with Robin's bike.

"I…here," Wally said, holding out his helmet.

"I told you, I don't have room for it. Just wear back and I'll get it from you later, ok?" He seemed irritated. Or maybe just disappointed. Wally wasn't really sure.

"Alright then. Are you going back to the mountain?" Maybe if he got done quickly with Barry he could salvage the night back at Mt. Justice.

"No, I should go work on some things with Batman," Robin said in his mechanical "duty" voice.

Wally frowned. "Fine. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Robin nodded. "Yeah…see you tomorrow, Wally. And Wally?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his heart thumping in his chest, that little flicker of hope licking at him and sending warm tingles up his spine.

"Thanks. Even if it didn't turn out well, I'll always remember this. First date and all in a way," Robin mumbled, staring down at the helmet in his hands.

"No problem. Nothing's ever boring with me, is it?" Wally chuckled and Robin joined in with one syllable of his own.

"Nope. Bye Wally," he said, walking away quickly.

"Bye," Wally whispered to Robin's retreating back. _Damn Barry and Bruce Wayne. Damn it all._

He walked into the back alley, pulling the helmet onto his head. He looked around him, checking to make sure no one saw him, and then he ran, ran as fast as he could, ran because things had gone so wrong. He was frustrated and angry and disappointed and he took that out on the road, pounding his feet into the pavement hard with each step.

The wind rushed past him, cold and biting, and he pushed himself until he reached the mountain. He ran into the garage, irrationally hoping that Robin's motorcycle would be there. It wasn't, of course, and that made Wally sadder than it should have, He took off the helmet and gently placed it on the bench where Robin had taken it from earlier.

After running upstairs to grab his goggles, and headed back outside to meet Barry,

That should be _fun_.

* * *

Robin drove straight to the manor, faster than he should have, but he just knew that Bruce would be waiting for him, expecting some sort of explanation.

And Robin had his own questions. Bruce and Barry were friends, yes, but what he and Wally had walked in on hadn't looked like a dinner between just _friends_. Bruce had looked guilty (as much as he could when he was in character) when Robin and Wally had walked up.

Robin accelerated past a large semi-truck and swerved onto the off ramp for his exit. He sped down the streets of Gotham, weaving in and out of traffic until he reached the discreet entrance to the garage.

He pulled the bike into her spot, toed down the kickstand, and dismounted. He took off his helmet and walked past Bruce's civilian cars to place it on a peg on the wall. He patted down his hair as he walked into the main part of the house. Robin walked purposefully towards Bruce's study, knowing that would be where the man was.

When he reached the door, he knocked and turned the knob at the deep-timbered "enter" from within. Bruce sat behind his desk and motioned to the chair in front of him for Robin to sit. The boy did, taking his glasses of and pocketing them. He leaned back into the worn leather of the chair. Robin loved this chair, the way it seemed to envelop him into its folds and crannies. Even if some of the conversations that had taken place while in this chair weren't pleasant, Robin still loved the chair.

"Dick," Bruce said, inclining his head to the younger boy.

"Bruce," Dick said, pinching the bridge of his nose at the same time that the older man did. They both smiled slightly. "It was…nice to see you at dinner."

Bruce laughed humorlessly and actually smiled this time. "You could say that." For once, Bruce actually looked uncomfortable. It confused Robin but it also set off a light bulb in his head.

"Why _were_ you and Barry there tonight?" he asked quizzically.

"For the same reason you and Wally were," Bruce answered, surprising Dick. He felt his jaw begin to drop before he contained the impulse.

"So…you and Barry? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, surprised and just a little bit hurt. He'd thought he and Bruce had gotten better at this whole "talking to each other" thing. Disregarding Dick's slip up with not telling Bruce about Wally. They'd been working on it and now it all seemed to have been for nothing. Well not nothing, but…

"It…it didn't concern you until now," Bruce said not unkindly, but the words still stung Dick a bit.

"It didn't concern me? You revealing yourself to and having a relationship with the Flash doesn't _concern_ me?" Dick was more hurt than he should have been and he was over reacting, he knew, but it was just so unfair! Bruce got to have an honest and open relationship with someone and Dick couldn't even reveal who he was to his teammates.

"Dick, please try to understand," Bruce said. "I didn't want to keep it from you. But like Barry said, it just never came up. And I couldn't think of the right way to tell you. I…I don't like keeping things from you." This surprised Dick, even though that had been the whole reason they had started sitting down together more often to start talking. "As much as it may seem to the contrary sometimes, I really don't," he continued. "Secrets don't work well in any partnership." Bruce looked straight at Dick and the younger boy felt the subtle change in Bruce's personality from witness to prosecutor Dick had never been able to have the upper hand with Bruce for long, if at all.

"Speaking of partnerships," Bruce said, not even trying for a smooth segue, "what exactly is it that you and Wally have going on? And don't try telling me it's nothing. You ought to give me more credit than that." He smiled slightly and Dick returned it. No matter how much Bruce could be, well Bruce, he was also Batman and he didn't miss anything.

"We, uh," he gulped and blushed, _actually blushed in front of Batman_, "we sort of kissed the other day? And I guess things have just gone from there…" His words came out a little shakily and as more of a question than a statement.

Bruce's eyes were tight, hardened into his question-asking mode. Dick really hated being on the other end of that stare. "Define 'gone from there,'" he said.

"Uh, well he asked me to be his boyfriend," he said, skipping over all the making out and cuddling, "and tonight was supposed to be…our first date." He glanced up from his hands twisted in his lap to Bruce's face to see an unchanged expression: hard eyes, clenched jaw, lips set in a straight line.

"Well," Bruce said, leaning back in his chair. "Well that's something."

Dick sat quietly, knowing that Bruce had something on his mind. His ability to read the man was one of their best assets in battle but sometimes (like now) Dick really hated it. He kept quiet, squirming a bit under the intense gaze directed at him.

"I'm happy for you, Dick," Bruce said, his face cracking into a smile. Dick did a double take. Bruce, smiling? And _approving_ of this? He really hadn't seen that coming.

"You…you are?"

"Yes. I'm glad you two found each other. I wouldn't have expected it, but I've seen less likely people fall for each other," he said knowingly. "However," he said, and Dick groaned internally. There was always a however. "I worry. About you, about Wally, about this relationship. Wally…he's older, more mature. Is that going to be a problem? You've always been old for your age in terms of life experience, but…"

Dick understood. He wasn't experienced at all in personal relationships like this. He might be wise beyond his years, but he was a child in terms of this. "I know. But it shouldn't be a problem. Wally..." he sighed. Just the thought of the other boy gave him butterflies and a small burst of courage. "He understands. He knows I'm inexperienced." Dick felt his face heat up a bit. _Not this, please. _"But he hasn't pushed me to do anything. In fact, he's been more than gracious, more than I deserve. Wally's been fantastic, not even asking…"

He paused, desperately hoping that Bruce would believe Wally's sincerity so he could ask his next question.

"He hasn't even asked about my identity." He watched an understanding dawn in Bruce's eyes, a slow changing of his features.

"I see,: the man said, leaning back in his chair.

"Bruce, please! Wally hasn't asked but I want him to know who I am! I've carried around this huge secret around with me and I've finally found someone that I really want to know about it and—"

"Ok."

"And I just-wait, what?" Dick asked incredulously.

"OK," Bruce repeated. "You can tell Wally, Dick. Like I said before, secrets aren't good for any partnership. So go ahead and tell him. But only Wally," he said sternly but with a small smile.

"Yes!" Dick said happily, giddy in spite of the seriousness of the situation. _He could tell Wally who he was and Batman wouldn't get mad._

"But," Bruce said sternly, "I expect him to keep it as secret. You should know by now that—"

"Bruce, you know Wally," Dick interrupted. "Sure, Wally can run faster than anyone beside maybe Barry, but he wouldn't run his mouth off about this."

Bruce sighed heavily. "I know. I just…I worry about you is all. I want to protect you. You should know that by now."

"I do," Dick said, because it was true. He knew that, no matter how crazy or paranoid it may seem, there was always a method behind what some would call Bruce's madness. No matter what, he always wanted them to be safe. And besides, in his own way, Bruce cared about him.

Dick smiled and Bruce returned it. "Thank you, Bruce. For everything."

"You're welcome," the older man said, shifting in his chair. "Do we need to talk about-"

"LALALA CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Dick said, putting his hands over his ears.

The man chuckled. "Alright, alright. No talk about the bats and the bees." He smiled as Dick took his hands off his ears. "I trust you to do the right thing, Dick. Don't make me regret that." He pinned Dick to the chair with his _"I'm Batman, don't mess with me"_ glare and Dick gulped. "I like Wally and I don't want to have a reason to hurt him." Dick nodded solemnly.

"Alright," Bruce said. "I'm sure you want to go talk to him." Bruce smirked and Dick fidgeted guiltily. "So go. I'll talk to you later."

Dick sprang up from the chair and dashed out the door.

"Be careful!" he heard from behind him, but he was almost all the way to the garage and he wasn't going to stop until he reached Mt. Justice.

* * *

Wally ran in the door of Barry's place and went straight to the kitchen. There was a pile of fruit on the counter and Barry's behind was sticking out of the fridge, the head and shoulders bent down to grab something.

"Hi," Wally said, sitting down on a chair behind Barry's ass.

His uncle turned around with two cartons of yogurt in his hands, which he set by the fruit pyramid.

"Hey kiddo," Barry said. He picked up a knife and began to cut a strawberry. "How's it going?"

"Fantastic," Wally said irritably. "Not like I had plans or anything. Nope. I'm just _peachy_," he said, picking up a peach and biting into it.

Barry laughed. "Alright, I get it. I'm sorry, Wally. But we needed to talk. You go first. What do you want to know?" Barry picked up a banana and began to peel it.

"Everything!" Wally said, pounding his fist on the counter and setting his peach down. "What do you and Bruce Wayne have? How come you never said anything?"

Barry bit into his banana and talked around his mouthful of food. "We, Bruce and I, are close. _Very_ close," he said, chuckling. Wally rolled his eyes and groaned internally. "I told you, I never said anything because it never came up. There was never a time when it would have been…pertinent to normal conversation."

"You still should have told me," Wally murmured. "It just would have been nice to know."

"Ok, then. Wally I have something to tell you: Bruce Wayne and I are together. We're lovers, in a relationship, friends with-"

"Ok, I get it!" Wally chuckled. He couldn't stay mad at Barry for long. "I don't want the details of your sex life…" He grimaced at the thought and Barry laughed.

"Fine. Then let's talk about yours." Wally groaned. He'd practically set himself up for that one.

"So you and Robin, huh?" Barry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I…uh, yeah," Wally said, "Sorta. I mean-ugh I can't believe we're talking about this right now," Wally bemoaned. "But yeah. Me and Robin. Together. Kind of. Just…it's going slowly," Wally said, picking up a water bottle and unscrewing the cap to take a drink. His mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Mmmhmm, slowly. No sex then?" Barry asked casually, like they were talking about the _weather_ or something. Wally spit out his mouthful of water in surprise, drenching Barry and the fruit on the counter.

"That's a definite no, then?" Barry laughed and wiped off his face with a towel as Wally coughed and sputtered. _Someone just shoot him now._

"God Uncle Barry, do-ugh, at least let me swallow first or ask when I don't have something in my mouth."

"That's what she said," Barry blurted out. Wally glared at him. "Ok, ok! No that's what she said jokes. Geesh. I was just wondering."

"I know," Wally said softly. "No, Robin and I haven't had s-sex," he stammered. "We…we haven't done anything more than kissing, actually. Not for lack of trying." The last part came out more bitter than he intended.

Barry nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I figured. He's young and I bet he's a lot like Bruce in many ways," he mused. "But you'll get there eventually."

"That's…I know we will," Wally said, ignoring the comparison to Bruce with a shudder. He didn't even want to _imagine_ Barry and Bruce together. "I know we will eventually, but it's…it's just so _frustrating!_ It's like-everything that he does, no matter how innocent, it just seems to…provoke me. I'm getting worn out and so frustrated!"

Wally couldn't believe he was having a conversation with his uncle about being sexually frustrated. It was awkward and a bit uncomfortable, but…at the same time, it was easy and nice to talk about it with someone, to get it off his chest. The alternative had begun to make his wrists hurt.

Barry nodded as if he legitimately understood everything that Wally was and wasn't saying. As if he knew what Wally implied by worn out. It made him a bit self-conscious and he unloaded his pockets just for something to do, pulling out his phone, money, receipts, Chap Stick and some lint.

"Hey, Wally, nothing to be ashamed of," Barry said gently. "I mean personally, I have to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't want to know," Wally said loudly, glaring up at Barry.

Barry chuckled. "All I'm saying is that we're the same. We have faster…well, everything and we always need more. More food, more speed, even more sex." Barry held up his had as Wally began to protest. He _definitely_ didn't want to hear about that. "Don't. I won't go into any details, promise. I'm just cautioning you. If you are going to do this-whatever "this" is-with Robin, just know your limits and know that sometimes you may want more than someone is able to give." Barry bit off the rest of his banana a little too enthusiastically and Wally groaned.

It was bad enough Barry was talking about sex and masturbating, but he was doing it while _eating a banana_. Wally's life was just out to get him.

Barry seemed to know what he was thinking. He tossed the banana peel into the trash and grinned at Wally. "You're free to go. That's all I have to say. That and don't rush anything. Robin's still young and I don't want Bats coming after you for doing something to the kid. I like it when you're all in one piece." Barry smiled and Wally returned it.

"Me too, Uncle Barry. Me too. But Robin is out with Bats tonight so I don't think that—"

His phone vibrated, moving across the counter top as two sets of eyes tracked its progress. It stopped before falling off the edge but Wally's stomach dropped and flipped anyway. He hoped against hope that it was Robin saying…anything. That he was free, that he wanted Wally, that he was sitting in his room naked waiting for Wally to come take him.

He opened the phone with shaking hands and his heart sored when the text was from Robin.

"_Are you at the Mt? I'm done with Bats for the night."_

Wally couldn't keep a smile off his face as he typed back _"No, but I can be. See you soon."_

He looked up to see Barry smiling down at him.

"Go," he said gently. "I'll see you later, kiddo. Oh wait." The grin got bigger as he reached into a drawer and threw something at Wally.

Without thinking, Wally reached up and caught the foil packets thrown at him. Embarrassed, he said "Er, thanks Uncle Barry, but like I said, I don't think I'll need them."

Barry shrugged. "You can never be too prepared."

Wally stood up and headed for the door, Barry words fading as he began to run, the condoms tucked into his back pocket.

Robin was waiting for him.

* * *

**Alright, that's it. Because this really didn't have anything besides innuendo in it, I'll give you guys a teaser of the next chapter really quick.**

"_**You bastard!" Wally said, balling up his fists. "You could have, oh I don't know, tipped me off that Bruce was…I mean…I made a fool of myself in front of Batman." He groaned.**_

"_**I know," Robin said and he laughed a little bit.**_

"_**You owe me," Wally said darkly, his face in his hands.**_

"_**I know I do. And I'm willing to pay off my debts."**_

_**Wally looked up at him. Robin was biting his bottom lip and he was looking at him with an expression that Wally had come to associate with mischief.**_

**Hopefully I can get this up for you guys in the next few days. Enjoy the rest of your weekend :)**


	7. Date Night Part 2

Author's note thing: So guys, another chapter. Just in time for Easter! Consider it my gift to you. Especially seeing as (please hold in your groans) I won't be able to update again until after May 6th. That's when I have finals and then I'm out for summer :D And that means lots more updates. Besides, this chapter is full of sexiness. Seriously.

Anyhoodles, here's the update. I hope you guys like it. As always, I love getting reviews. I really do. It makes me smile like a crazy idiot. Even if you just say that you like my story. It makes me happy.

Ok, enough with me talking. On to the Wally/Dick.

* * *

Chapter 7

Date Night Part 2

Robin didn't want to wait.

He didn't want to wait for the van in front of him to turn, he didn't want to wait for the semi-truck to change lanes, and he _especially_ didn't want to wait for the signal to turn from red to green again.

He wanted to be at Mt. Justice _now_ and he wanted to be with Wally one minute before that. In his mind, now was already too late.

He squirmed in the seat of his bike until the light turned green, cursing every traffic law he could think of and his own reluctance to break them even now. Getting pulled over would take longer and he didn't want to waste time explaining to some dim-witted cop who he was and why he needed to be going 60 mph in a 25 zone.

The light finally turned and Robin sped up, finding the entrance to the highway. He sped up, grateful for a place where he could speed and have a slimmer chance of being caught. He weaved in and out of traffic that was already speeding. 75 was not an acceptable speed for him and his bike agreed, refusing to go under 85 as he careened onto the off ramp. He let the bike take over, leaning with it as she accelerated into the curves and then smoothly coming out of them.

Once the turnoff for the Mountain came up, Robin abandoned all thought except _"Wally"_ and pushed the bike faster, coming into the garage so fast that he almost didn't stop in time. He hurriedly kicked the kickstand down as he left the bike, acrobatic arms flexing as they hit the floor and he propelled himself from upside down to right side up and into a run in less than 3 seconds.

Robin's heart beat faster from exhaustion, adrenaline, excitement, and nerves.

_Would Wally already be here? Was he even coming?_

He pulled out his phone and grinned at Wally's eager text. Of course he could be here. He laughed internally and opened the door to his room.

To find Wally panting on his bed in the light from his bedside lamp.

His jeans were suddenly really tight.

"W-Wally. What…you're here. Already," he said, closing the door behind him. Wally shifted on the bed, rolled over onto his side to look at Dick from under his lashes.

"Of course I am. You said meet you here. No way was I passing this up." Wally was still slightly out of breath but his voice didn't waver. Neither did his gaze. He stared at Robin intently and it made the younger boy squirm slightly.

Robin shuffled over to the bed, his nerves taking over and making him feel like a nervous hormonal girl finally faced with her crush. "I…I wasn't expecting you to be here so fast."

"Fast is what I do, baby," Wally said, striking a ridiculous pose as Robin sat down on the bed. "If you say jump, I'll only take the time to ask how high before I do," Wally intoned, placing a hand on Dick's knee and gently tracing a circle with his thumb. It made Dick more turned on than he would ever admit out loud, but his body did enough talking for him.

His jeans moved, tenting slightly. Wally noticed and grinned up at him, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Something up, Rob?" he asked, tracing small designs with his fingers and smiling that _wicked_ smile. It made Dick want to kiss him until it was gone. But he had to think clearly. He had something to tell Wally.

"More than you know," he teased, answering Wally's question but swatting away his hand. "C'mon, sit up. I need to talk to you."

Wally sat up slowly, his face grave. "Hey, if this is about earlier, I talked to Barry already and he's totally cool with…this. Us. Maybe a little _too_ ok with is," Wally said, reaching for something in his back pocket. He pulled out—

_Oh. _Those were condoms.

Dick felt his face heat up and he realized that Wally wasn't looking at him. Well _this_ was awkward…

"Um, how…how nice of him," he said, reaching to take the foil packets. "Huh. Red and yellow. Well, at least he's consistent with his color scheme," he said, laughing slightly in an attempt to dispel some of the tension from the air.

Wally joined in with him, finally looking at Robin, his cheeks tinted by a small blush. It made him look even more appealing than normal. "I didn't even realize that. I told him we probably wouldn't need them yet, but he insisted. Literally threw them at me." He rubbed the back of his neck, something Robin noticed he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. "It…it was and interesting conversation, to say the least. "

"I bet," Dick said, slipping back into his rougher Robin persona as he thought of Bruce's warning.

"Hey, Rob, I'm sorry about tonight I…I wish things could have been easier, smoother, less pressure." Wally fiddled with the laces of his shoe unconsciously, his voice low and solemn.

Robin sighed. "Yeah, me too." He tossed the condoms onto the floor. No need to be holding them while they talked.

"Oh. How was…whatever you did with Bats? You weren't gone that long. Not that I minded of anything, but I just wasn't expecting to see you again tonight and I kinda figured that I'd just be spending it alone and now you're here and this is just a little more than a bit awkward and I'm just so excited and I'm babbling," Wally said all in one breath. He grinned sheepishly. "Shutting up now."

Robin laughed lightly. "No, it's ok. I know what you mean. I practically crashed on the way over here I was going so fast," he said. "I'm happy to see you," he whispered low and quickly as Wally shifted on the bed.

"So what _did_ you do?" Wally questioned.

"We, uh, we just talked," Robin sighed out. "About…you. And me. Us. This."

"You…what? How did he know?" Wally sounded baffled.

"He's _Batman_, Wally. He knows all."

The older boy grinned. "That's a perfectly acceptable answer. So. How did it go?" he asked shyly.

Robin smiled reassuringly. "Really well, all things considering. I mean, he wasn't all the way on board, but I…I guess you could say that he owed me one," he said, thinking of Bruce and Barry.

"You…he _owed_ you? Damn, remind me to come to you if I ever need anything from Batman." Wally chuckled and grabbed the younger boy's hand. "So…we're…good?"

"Well, almost," Robin said, his heart sinking as Wally's face drooped. "Nonono! It's just…' he huffed in frustration and ran his other hand through his hair. "It's not like that I…I have something that I want to tell you. Show you. Either way, I have something…for you."

Robin unclasped their hands reluctantly and moved both of his own up to glasses. "I'm ready to show you who I am, Wally. I'm ready and I don't have to worry about what Batman says because he's ok with it. Would you like to see?" he asked nervously, strangely afraid that Wally would refuse and that would be the end of whatever this could have been.

"Robin," Wally breathed out, "I'll take whatever you want to give me whenever you want to give it to me."

Robin smiled. "Alright. Close your eyes," he whispered and Wally complied, lashes brushing his cheeks. Robin pulled his glasses off, folding the arms in and placing them on his nightstand. The room was lighter without the tinted lenses on and everything was clearer. He blinked and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Alright," he whispered into the silence. "You can open your eyes now, Wally."

The boy did, green eyes opening slowly to meet newly revealed blue ones. He gasped in a breath. "Robin, you're—"

Dick held out his hand. "Please, call me Dick. I'm Dick Grayson. Nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Wally reached out with his right hand, grasping Rob—Dick's hand.

The blue eyes mesmerized him and he couldn't look away. They were _so_ blue, so deep and yet so bright. He felt as if they were looking right into him, seeing through him and yet viewing the surface. Wally stared shamelessly.

Dick was gorgeous.

And finally it all clicked.

Dick Grayson. Dick _motherfucking_ Grayson. Wally's jaw just about hit the floor.

He let go of Dick's hand.

"You…you're…Dick…Grayson…THE Dick…holy shit," he said, the implications of this hitting him hard.

"I…Wally, are you going to be ok?" Robin—Dick—whatever, the kid looked worried, his face even more expressive with his eyes uncovered. "I know it's a lot to take in—"

"A lot to take in? Damn straight! It's…does that mean that…Batman…shit." He paused, things clicking into place. "Barry and Bruce. Barry saying that…comparing the two of you two. Oh god, _at dinner_," Wally bemoaned, burying his face in his hands.

Robin/Dick reached out a hand, gently placing it on Wally's shoulder. "Yeah, Bruce is Batman. You might as well know. It's weird that we're together and Barry and Bruce are, too, isn't i? I mean, what are the-"

Wally cut him off by roughly shrugging off the boy's hand.

"He was right there at dinner. _Right there_. I _introduced_ you two." He clenched his jaw. "You…you…you didn't even react! I made a complete fool of myself in front of Batman."

"I know," Dick said, sounding genuinely contrite, lowering his eyes and looking at Wally with a frown creasing his forehead. "And I'm sorry."

Wally set his face into a mask of faux anger while his mind turned with a plan. "You owe me," he said, voice low. Sure, he wasn't all that mad at Dick per say, but it was worth it just to see the way Dick's eyes widened and his face took on the best_ I'm-so-sorry-let-me-do-something-for-you_ look. Wally wanted that look all to himself, wanted to see what else he could turn it into.

Dick leaned back on his arms, body at a 45 degree angle to the bed. He looked at Wally through his impossibly long lashes, downcast blue eyes burning into eager green ones. "I know, Wally," he said, voice husky. "I owe you. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't repay you? Our date night's not over yet, you know." He ran his tongue over his lips quickly and then bit down coyly on his lower lips.

_Shit, Dick was so hot._

Wally was on fire. His heart raced, his stomach turned, and his hands twitched in longing for the other boy. He wanted Robin—Dick—_wanted _him and here he was, this wonderfully sexy boy practically setting himself out on a platter for him to enjoy.

He'd be a fool not to take the opportunity.

Except…

Except he wanted to make sure Robin wanted this, too. That he wasn't just offering out of a sense of guilt or some twisted sense of "duty."

"Robin," he started, but the other boy stopped him.

"Dick. Please, Wally. I've waited for so long to be able to have someone call me by my name, my _real_ name."

"Alright," Wally said, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "Dick. Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel like you have to. I mean, I was kidding about you owing me. I'm not going to complain, mind you, but…" he looked away from those deep blue eyes. "But I don't want you to regret this or resent me later."

"Hey," Dick said, touching Wally's cheek with his hand. "I want this. You." He grabbed Wally's right hand and guided it to his heart.

"Feel that?" Wally hand moved with the vibrations from Dick's heart. Fast vibrations. "My heart's racing. For you." He pulled Wally's hand down lower and the young speedster's heart galloped faster. Dick blushed as he gently brushed Wally's hand over the crotch of his jeans and whispered, "That's for you, too. Just for you."

Their eyes met and heat seared between them. "I want you, Wallace West. And I want you now."

Wally wasn't going to argue with that. He leaned forward and captured Dick's mouth with his own, pressing their lips together until it was hard to distinguish where his lips ended and Dick's began.

And then when Dick began to work his tongue in between their lips, Wally got even more confused as he turned into a mindless pile of clay in Ro—Dick's hands. It was all he could do to kiss Dick back, moving their tongues together as their hands worked at removing clothes. Wally's hands shook with nerves, and also excitement and he felt Dick's doing the same as they both became shirtless.

Wally licked the inside of Dick's mouth and ran his hands down the boy's naked sides to pull at the waistband of his jeans. Dick gasped against Wally's mouth and broke their kiss, his hands flying down to pull Wally's away.

'Stop," he said, blue eyes gleaming as he looked up at Wally. "I owe you, remember?" he said as his hands worked their way to Wally's pants. The older boy shuddered as Dick's slender fingers worked at the buttons of his jeans and his mouth traced wet paths down Wally's stomach. His lips were warm and the trail of saliva that he left from that warm tongue felt cool against the air in the room. It didn't help that Dick's breath came out of his nostrils and made the wet skin even cooler.

Wally grabbed the raven-haired boy's head, fingers tangling themselves into the black locks as Dick rubbed his chin against Wally's crotch and looked up into Wally's eyes, the deep blue glinting with desire as his chin traced circles over Wally's cock.

The older boy's hips moved off the bed without him meaning to, and he thrust up against Dick's head, the pressure from the contact causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Oh_ Dick_," he whispered breathlessly as the younger boy trailed his hands down Wally's legs, pulling the boy's jeans and boxers down slowly. He gasped as Wally's hard cock was slowly revealed to him. Wally watched as the boy licked his lips and quickly pulled Wally's clothes down and off.

"Oh Wally," Dick breathed out, almost purring as he looked at Wally's not-so-little little friend. "You're_ beautiful_." Wally's cock took the compliment personally and twitched in pride as Dick's eyes darkened in lust. He breathed out and his warm breath on Wally's body made the boy arch up, desperate for a touch, anything.

"W-Wally," Dick said, his voice deep and huskier with want. "Can I—can I t-touch you?" he asked tentatively.

Wally groaned, deep and long as he managed to force out "I thought you'd never ask—nnngh!"

Robin—Dick (Wally couldn't think straight now that the boy's hands were on him) wrapped a hand around him. The pressure was light but firm and almost perfect and it made Wally's breath hitch until it went whooshing back out of his lungs in a deep sigh of pure pleasure. Dick ghosted his fingers up and down Wally's length, eyes wide in amazement as Wally twitched desperately against him.

"Ffnngh—su-pur—ng-lu—vrghhhh !" Wally said, attempting to say "Fuck, so good, lower, please!" but when Dick's mouth moved closer, he couldn't bring himself to try again.

A small pink tongue moved out from between moist lips to gently lick the tip of Wally's arousal and his hips moved up into the touch. Dick's hands braced themselves on Wally's hips, holding him down as he licked up and then back down the shaft, eliciting a deep moan from Wally's chest as his hands balled up the sheets. Wally forgot about all self-control as Dick moved up to place a closed-lip kiss on the head and his tongue slowly moved out to lick his slit.

His body almost vibrated clean through Dick's mouth and his bed at the intense pleasure of the contact, of the feel of these warm, perfect lips on him for the first time. Sure, he acted experienced, and he was in some aspects, but there was a huge difference between what he had felt before (hands, mouths, etc.) and Dick's lips.

They molded around him perfectly as he slid his head down, slowly swallowing Wally deeper into his mouth, eyes shut so their intense blue wasn't visible. It felt to Wally as if this was where he _belonged_, submerged in his best friend's mouth as the boy hummed and swirled his tongue around the shaft that he kept swallowing deeper as his one hand squeezed the base and his other gently touched Wally's balls and ohdeargod it just felt so _right_ that he couldn't see how he had survived before this moment.

Wally arched his back, hips thrusting up and ankles digging into the mattress as Dick's humming became more intense, the pressure at the base increased and began to _turn_ and the swirling tongue became more focused on one particular spot on the underside of Wally's dick.

"_Ohhhhhh_! Oh god-nngh—Rob—Dick! S-shit—righttt—t-there—oh—unghh—p-please! Mmmnngh I-unf!—yeah, just like that-t! F-fuck! I'm ahh!—going to-g-gonna—" Wally's breath hitched as he got closer.

Dick tightened his lips and pulled up Wally's shaft to wrap them around the head, stroking a small spot on the underside as he gently rotated his mouth back and forth and squeezed the hand at the base and—and it was all too much for Wally's brain to handle and he could only concentrate on how _good_ it felt and how _close_ he was and—

"Dick—g-god—gonna—close—you want—fuckrightthere—d-don't—I'm—I'm—AHH!" Wally stuttered and roared into his orgasm, fingers digging their way into the sheets as his whole body tensed, hips thrusting up off the bed, jaw clinching, toes curling and heart racing.

For his credit, Dick tried to keep up, but Wally (true to his nature) didn't do anything slowly and this was no different. Wally felt him _try_ to stay latched onto the tip of his cock, but his hips were vibrating so much that Dick pulled back with a small "pop" and ended up getting a face-full (and a partial mouth-full) of Wally's jizz.

For a moment after he came down, Wally didn't want to think. Hell, he didn't want to do anything except do _that_ again. But he heard a weird sputtering sound and looked up to see something else that he might want to do.

Dick.

He was crouched between Wally's legs, slightly leaned over but moving to sit up straight. Dick had cum on his face and on his naked chest and damn it all if it wasn't the sexiest thing that Wally had ever seen. (And he's watched his fair share of great porn in his life.)

Wally moaned deep in his throat as he slowly rose to attention again. He sat up and reached out a hand to touch Dick.

"Oh god, Dick, I'm—I'm sorry, it's just that you were so good, fuck, you were _fantastic_, and I should have warned you sooner but I couldn't think, not with you doing—and _god you look so sexy_."

"Shh," Dick said thickly. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "God, Wally, even your cum tastes fantastic. A little bitter, maybe, but," he swallowed again, licking his lips to get the remnants he could reach, "fantastic nonetheless." He trailed his finger through a patch of cum on his chest while Wally watched in fascination. "Here," Dick said, holding out his finger to Wally. "Taste."

He warily opened his mouth and Dick moved his finger inside, their eyes locked in a hot, smoldering look as Wally sucked and licked Dick's finger, cleaning it until the other boy pulled back. Wally savored the taste for a second before swallowing. Salty, yet bitter, but also sweet because it tasted of Dick.

It gave Wally an idea.

He leaned forward and kissed a spot of cum off of Dick's cheek. "I really made a mess of you, huh?" he murmured against Dick's warm skin.

"Just—just a little bit," the boy said gently. "But you did say something about me being fantastic, so I'm willing to overlook it."

"What about if I cleaned up my mess, huh?" Wally said, licking up another drop as he moved up to whisper against Dick's ear. "Would you forgive me then?"

Dick shuttered and moaned slightly. "I—I might think about it. But I feel like I still owe you."

Wally nuzzled against Dick's neck. "Mmm, I don't know about that. You really _were_ fantastic, Dick." The smaller boy trembled under him and Wally grinned.

"I—may or may not have looked up some pointers on Google," he said.

Wally groaned. "_Oh god, don't say that_," he said, imagining Dick sitting in front of his computer looking up how to give him a blow job. It was almost more than he could bear. He picked up the boy and pushed him back against the bed, suddenly ravenous.

"I wha—what are you—mnnnggg—doing?" Dick asked nervously as Wally began to kiss and lick at his chest.

"I'm repaying you, Mr. "I look up how to give blowjobs on the internet." Prepare to have your world and your _bed_ rocked," Wally said as he began to vibrate against Dick.

* * *

So there you go lovelies :)

9 pages of Dick/Wally for you. I hope you all had a wonderful Easter and that you have a nice next 2 weeks without me. I'll be locked up in my room studying my ass off for finals. Wish me luck and I'll see you again after May 6th! :3


	8. Well That Blows

**Chapter 8**

**Well That Blows (Maybe Sucks Is a Better Word…)**

_Hello everyone! I feel so horrible that I haven't updated since…what, the beginning of this month? Jeez…I'm sorry you guys had to wait this long. I really am. I'm one of the most impatient people when it comes to fan fics, so I know what you're feeling. Sorry, dears. I just had some crazy things going on in my life and I didn't really get the chance to write. But hey, I'm back now and I bring with me some hot slash for you, fresh off…well I'd say the presses, but I typed it, so straight from my brain to you, I give you…CHAPTER 8!_

_*applause* Hope you all enjoy it._

_Dedication time: there's this awesome chick on Tumblr, Miss lilnarusasu (PS follow her-lilnarusasu She has slashhhh *bribes*). This is kind of my present to her because…well, it's her birthday (on May 20th). But shh! Don't tell anyone. She's gonna be an OLD LADY! No, really she's not, I tease. So anyway, this is for you, hun. Even has one of your kinks in it (I bet you'll find it. I made it pretty obvious) just because you deserve something extra. So happy birthday and enjoy your day! Also thanks for getting me out of my shell and basically saying that it's ok that I write this because there are people out there that will read it. Um yeah, ENJOY! :)_

* * *

** Well That Blows (Maybe Sucks Is a Better Word…)**

"I'm repaying you Mr. 'I look up how to give blowjobs in the internet.' Prepare to have your world and your _bed_ rocked," Wally said as he began to vibrate against Dick.

The younger boy mewled quietly, helplessly, as Wally swirled his tongue around a nipple, licking and flicking the small nub of sensitive skin. His hands moved slowly up and down Dick's sides, gently tracing over scars and creamy skin as Wally moved his mouth to the other nipple. As he sucked and gently nipped, Wally could both hear and feel the sounds coming out of Dick. They were a mixture of satisfied grunts and moans and pleading yelps and groans and they made Wally's blood race with desire.

He moved down Dick's chest, licking up the rest of his cum slowly as he worked his way down from the broad shoulders to the narrower waist. His tongue swirled and pressed against the muscles of Dick's abdomen, flattening out to leave long trails of saliva in wavering patterns down to the sunken navel.

The speedster very carefully pressed down on Dick's hips with steady hands. At the same time, Wally traced around the younger boy's belly button with just the tip of his tongue, slowly creating a wet circle around the crevice. Dick tangled his hands in Wally's hair, pulling him hard (but not hard enough for Wally's taste) towards him and yet also pushing him away.

Wally stopped licking and planted a gentle kiss below the hole and right above the top of his pants. He sat up halfway to find those beautiful blue eyes. They fluttered open, lashes brushing against cheeks tinted by a slight (and oh _so_ very appealing) blush. The deep blue orbs looked at Wally and conveyed more than their owner could ever say; trust, love, lust, want, trepidation, even a little fear, but mostly an unnamed glint that told Wally that Dick was _his_ and that he wanted, _needed_ Wally.

The older boy moved up to cradle Dick's face in his hands as he placed a tender yet searing kiss onto the already semi-swollen lips. Dick opened against him hungrily and licked at Wally's lips. For someone who, until about a week ago, hadn't ever been kissed, Dick was learning fast. _Really_ fast. And Wally loved it. Dick pulled on Wally's lips, sucking them gently into his mouth as Wally's hands roamed up and down the muscled chest. As his tongue moved out to find Dick's, his fingers danced across the toned stomach and the small patch of hair there, searching for the button of his pants. Dick's hands roamed across Wally's back, grabbing at muscle, nails digging into the skin and leaving marks.

Wally gently pulled back from the warmth of Dick's mouth to kiss along the boy's jaw line and down to his neck. He sucked on a spot below the tanned skin that marked where his uniform ended. As much as Wally wanted people to know that Dick was his, he didn't think that Robin the Boy Wonder needed to be fighting crime in Gotham with a hickey on his neck. People might start talking about the Boy Whore…

For a second, Wally's mind got side tracked and began to imagine the costume possibilities that this entailed before a moan brought him back to the present and out of his fantasies.

Dick's hands moved to tangle themselves into Wally's hair and _pull_ as Wally's mouth moved down to suck and bite Dick's nipple again.

"Oh _god,_ Wally," the boy said, arching up into the touch and pressing the redhead closer to his body. "God your mouth—mmmmg—it feels so _good_." His hips rose off the bed slightly to meet Wally's, searching for contact. The roughness of Dick's jeans rubbed against Wally's naked hardness, creating a delicious friction that had Wally moaning and rolling his hips against Dick's as he continued to work his way down the boy's body.

The flat of Wally's tongue traced nonsensical patterns down and over muscle until he reached the rough top of the constraining jeans. Dick groaned deeply with want as Wally pressed down on the growing bulge with gentle hands as he unbuttoned and unzipped the fabric covering it. As Wally slowly pulled down the zipper, the only sound was of the metal teeth moving apart as both boys held their breath: Wally in anticipation of what he was about to see, Dick in a breathless moan of pleasure.

Wally tugged down the jeans slowly, rubbing his hands down the acrobatically toned legs as they were revealed to him. He ever so gently kissed the tip of Dick's hardness through the fabric of the boxers and the boy's hips thrust upwards against Wally's mouth, quivering and fighting Wally's restraining hands on his hip, instinctively searching for contact.

"Wally—hnnng—ohhhhnnngg—right the—ohhh!—please, please," Nimble fingers wound themselves again into Wally's hair until, as he moved down Dick's legs, his locks became too far away to reach. Wally quickly removed the jeans (which was made much easier as the other boy kicked them off and across the room) and then he moved back up Dick's legs, slowly kissing and kneading the tight calves, the bony knees, the muscular thighs—

"_God_, KF," Dick moaned. "They should call you Kid Tease…"

Wally quickly moved up to whisper against the boy's ear, lips brushing against warm skin and raven hair as he said: "You can call me whatever you want, Boy Wonder, as long as you scream it out when I make you fall apart." He gently ground their hips together and they both groaned from the contact.

"Wally, I…ohhh~" Dick moaned breathlessly. "Do…do that again."

Wally just stared at him and didn't move.

"_Please!_" Dick begged.

Wally grinned and pressed their hips together again and slowly moved them around in a circle. The fabric of Dick's boxers was the only thing separating them at this point, but it might as well have not been there at all with the way that Wally could feel the twitching of Dick's cock against his as the boy trembled underneath him. Wally bit his lip from positively screaming as his partner's hips thrust up, his nails dug into Wally's back, and his teeth sank into Wally's shoulder.

It was pain.

It was pleasure.

It was all his and so, _so_ hot.

Reluctantly (and yet expectantly) he moved down the body underneath him until he was back down at Dick's hips. Wally gently bit down on the elastic of the boy's boxers and slid them down slowly. Dick lifted his hips to help as he took in a shaky breath. Wally groaned as the boxers passed over the hardness waiting for him. He used his hands to quickly pull them all the way down and off. He sat back and stared for a minute at the site before him: Dick was panting slightly, legs spread, head thrown back and eyes closed as he whimpered quietly, his cock twitching up to its full height.

Wally licked his lips as his own cock started to demand attention again. He ignored it and focused instead on the boy set out in front of him He licked his lips again, suddenly hungry for something he couldn't find in the refrigerator downstairs.

"Dick, I…mmmm…you should see…you look so sexy…oh _god_," Wally said as he watched Dick squirm on the bed. He balled up his fists by his side, resisting the urge to touch himself or Dick even though every nerve ending in his body wanted nothing more than constant contact. Pre-cum slowly formed into a small, shining drop on the tip of Dick's cock before it ran over the tip and down the side.

That was the last straw. Wally _needed_ to touch, needed to _taste_ or he would probably go crazy. He leaned forward, each movement deliberate so as to give Dick enough time to tell him to stop if he wanted. "Dick, can I…can I touch you?" Wally breathed, his face inches away from the prize that he sought.

"I…Wally…I've…" Dick sat up slightly, resting his weight on his elbows as he looked down at Wally next to his hips. "I've never…touched myself before." He blushed slightly and looked at a point somewhere over Wally's head. "I've never…felt a need to do it."

Wally groaned deeply. Here he was about to (it seemed) take away some more of the boy's innocence. He felt bad for a split second before Dick lay back down and groaned out "You're the only one I've ever wanted to touch me, so just _do it_ _already_."

Wally was good at a good many things, but self-control was not one of them. Following orders, however, was. Especially if the order came from a certain sexy raven-haired teenager. So, like he'd been told, he slowly reached out a hand to touch Dick's…well, dick. He moved one finger slowly up and down in the trail the drop of pre-cum had taken earlier. Dick twitched against him and moaned deeply.

"Mmmmmmmmmnnn…oh god Wally. So—" His hips rose up slightly into the touch, "so good…"

Wally chuckled. "I've only used one finger. I wonder how—" he wrapped his whole hand gently around the base of the boy's cock as Dick arched up into him and bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan. "Hmmm, that's how," Wally mused, grinning up at Dick. The boy's eyes were closed, head again thrown back as his impossibly flexible body moved under him. One leg worked its way over Wally's shoulder and the other wound its way around Wally's back to pull him in closer. The action brought him face-to-head with Dick's cock and it bobbed gently against Wally's hungry mouth.

The speedster took this as permission and (while gently squeezing the base with his hand) leaned forward to kiss Dick gently on the tip. The younger boy tightened his legs around Wally's body and tangled his hands into the thick ginger hair, pulling harder than before.

"_Now _that's_ more like it,_" Wally thought as he felt the prickle of pain and the rush of pleasure that came from the action. Wally moaned slightly against Dick and the vibrations caused Dick to moan as well. Wally smiled. He wanted to hear the boy scream.

Because he'd never been touched before, Dick was (or so it appeared) extremely sensitive. It gave Wally wicked ideas, all of which ran through his brain just as fast as he could before he could even really analyze it. But now wasn't the time for anything fancy or too kinky—it was Dick's first time and Wally just wanted him to enjoy it.

He tenderly kissed the head again and was again rewarded with a moan and the tightening of fingers in his hair, He continued slowly planting kisses down, down, down Dick's length (and there was a surprising amount of it—who knew Bat Boy was packing?) as the boy moaned and shifted underneath him. Wally removed the hand that he's had wrapped around the base as he moved further down to replace his warm hand feather-light kisses from his even warmer lips.

Dick's nails scraped against Wally's scalp as he moaned out "Oh _god_, Wally, your lips…hmmmm…feels so good…finally…hnnOHHHH!...touching me…hhhnnnn…."

Wally grinned wickedly internally as he parted his lips to slowly lick at the warm, pulsing skin under him.

"OHHHHHH _WALLY!_ Hmmmmmnnnnn!" Dick panted, pulling at the hair in his hands. Wally's eyes began to water as his scalp cried out in pain and his cock ached in want. It was fantastic.

He opened his lips wider and flattened his mouth against the base, sucking and pressing hard with the flat of his tongue. He moved it slowly against Dick, tasting and teasing, as he began to move his head up and down, left and right, as he gradually worked his way up the needy cock in front of him. Dick's pre-cum (and there was more of it with each passing second) flowed down from his slit and coated the shaft Wally was working so hard to clean. Some of it also got on him as different parts of the speedster's face brushed against the slick shaft. Wally pulled back slightly (a hard feet because Dick was still pulling on his hair) and licked his lips, cleaning off some of the fluid around his lips as he watched Dick squirm.

He smiled and moved his face forward again to kiss the underside of Dick gently and pressed harder on the boy's hips to keep them firmly in place against the bed. "Mmmmnnn, Dick, you seem-mmmm—quite—mmmmnn-excited," he said, punctuating his sentence with gentle kisses against the younger boy's rod that had him quietly moaning. You're getting quite—mmmmmmm-" he gently kissed the tip with open lips, "dirty and wet, aren't you?"

"Hnnnnnmmmmmm…Wally…ohgodyou're…hnnn—" his hips thrust up despite Wally's hands and a moan ripped its way out of his mouth. "You're teasing…me again. S—stop it—hnnng—and just-OHHHHNNNNM!" Dick yelled out as Wally moved his mouth to take in just the head. "OhgodWallysoGOOD!" he said, pulling again on Wally's hair as he thrust up against Wally's hands and pulled him closer with his legs and hands. Wally held still, riding out the boy's initial reactions until he calmed down a bit.

And then he licked the slit with his tongue and Dick almost screamed. His body pressed up against Wally and his hands pressed down on the back of his head. Wally relaxed his mouth and throat muscles as Dick effectively pushed him down further. Of course, this was mostly instinct for Dick and not really a conscious choice. The increased warmth and wetness from Wally's mouth sliding down over the head had Dick crying out with surprised pleasure and bliss.

"Ohh~ mnnnnnn…Wally…oh shit…warm—hmmmnnn!—so wet..so…ohhh! Nnnnggg! You…godpleasejustdoit…"

This last part came as a response as Wally slowly moved his head back up until just the tip was in his mouth. He rotated his head, turning his lips around it as he sucked in and ran his tongue across the slit, collecting some of the pre-cum that was now leaking out. He concentrated hard and vibrated his tongue against the underside of Dick's length as he moved his head down until his lips were against the skin of Dick's hips. He pushed down _hard_ on those hips so they couldn't thrust up and make him gag. Wally gave himself a second to adjust to the new positioning as Dick screamed out random half words.

"WALLY!...hnnng…GOD!~~ Fnnnggg…unnn…ohhh—ye—yesssss…so…ho-mmmmmm…hhhmmmmm. Sodamngoodohfuckyes."

When he felt like he could do so without gagging, Wally began to move his head up and down. He sucked until his cheeks were hollowed out and pressed against the sides of the twitching dick. His tongue traced along the underside and he began to hum deep in his throat.

"God, Wally. Hmmmmng—oh fu—god—hnnnn—unfff—mmmnn—oh—oh—haaa—ahhh!—nnnnggg—shi—gonna—so good—need—feel—hmmmnn!—ohhhh!—pressure—feels like—OH GOD! WALLYYYYY!~~" He got louder and louder as Wally moved faster and faster up and down against him, humming and licking like he was starving.

And in a way he was—he wanted Dick's cum, wanted to taste him.

Dick tensed up, his hips pressing up against Wall as his back arched, his legs tightened around Wally's back, and he pulled forcefully on the red hair in his fingers. He cried out as his orgasm over took his body, but it quickly turned into a strangely strangled sob as Wally swallowed against him again and again as Dick shot down his throat.

When Dick was finished and relaxed again against the bed, untangling his hands out of Wally's hair, Wally gently pulled his mouth up and off. He swallowed the last bit of cum that he had in his mouth and leisurely moved up to kiss Dick. The younger male was out of breath and panting, but he still kissed back fiercely.

Wally pulled back and rolled off of and next to Dick. He grabbed his partner's hand and sighed contentedly. Sure, he was still hard, but he was happy because Dick seemed happy. "So," Wally asked, his voice a little bit strange, "did you…like it?"

"Oh god yes," Dick said, bringing their clasped hands up to his mouth to kiss the back of Wally's hand. "Was all my screaming not enough of a clue?" He blushed.

Wally chuckled and scooted closer to kiss the tinted cheeks. "Oh, that was a definite incentive." He snuggled against Dick as he thought to himself _"Batman, Batman, Batman. Can't fall asleep hard. Not against Dick."_ And for the most part, it was working. "I just…wanted to be sure that you enjoyed your first one. It'd be a shame if you didn't…" Wally traced his thumb over the bones on the top of Dick's hand and gently squeezed it.

Dick rested his head against Wally's shoulder and pulled the sheets up and over them. "I definitely enjoyed it," he yawned out. "I enjoyed it because it was with you, Wally," he murmured as his eyes blinked sleepily.

Wally wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him close. Screw it if he was hard, Dick was falling asleep anyway and Wally was used to going to be unsatisfied. He was just so happy right now. "I…Dick…that means so much…makes me so happy," he said, mouth moving against the raven hair.

Dick didn't answer, just moved closer (if that was even possible) into Wally's warm embrace Wally smiled, a huge face splitting smile, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That night, Dick didn't dream. Well, he did, but they were happy dreams instead of his usual nightmares. He wasn't being chased, falling off a building, or watching as his parents fell. Instead, his dreams were filled with vague shapes and unmemorable words, but they conveyed happy feelings. It was as if even his subconscious knew that (at least for tonight) he didn't have to worry.

In his sleep, Dick snuggled closer to Wally and the speedster (also fast asleep) gently tightened his arms around the boy. They both sighed.

Here, Dick could dream.

Here, he was safe.

Here, he was _loved_.

* * *

Oh my gosh, almost forgot! I've started making a playlist of songs I want to write fics to. I'll eventually be posting some more information to my profile so check that out if you feel like it :)


	9. Dreams and Future Plans

Super long author's not at the end. Enjoy the chapter, my lovely babies :D

* * *

When Wally woke up the next morning, he remembered only one of his dreams and it made him very confused. He was happy, no doubt about that, but there was a part of him that really wanted it to _not_ have been a dream. It had been so nice…

Dick had been there and there had been lots of kissing (and damn it all but that boy was becoming a fantastic kisser). It seemed so long ago, so fuzzy, that it had to be a dream, right? And yet…Dream Dick had said he was leaving and when Wally rolled over—no Dick, dream or otherwise. There was, however, a note, neatly folded and facing Wally atop the other pillow that Dick's head had rested on. He reached for it slowly. In small, neat script that was completely Dick in every way (right down to the way the tails of the y's seemed to swoop across the page) was the following note:

_Hey Wally,_

_I, uh, don't want you to take this the wrong way but…I had to leave. Batman needs me for something. I really wish I didn't have to go. When I said goodbye earlier, you didn't really seem awake, so I figured I'd leave this for you. I really enjoyed last night. And this morning. But like I said, you didn't really seem too awake for that bit. Not that you could have told the difference—my lips are probably going to be bruised. You're…aggressive in the mornings…but it was still good, if you were worried. Or anything. I mean, you were and it was and—forget it. You were still fantastic, in case you were wondering; let's just leave it at that. So, uh, I guess I'll just talk to you later or something? Thanks. For everything._

_ Robin_

_ P.S. I have my phone if you want to contact me or anything…_

Wally smiled. He couldn't help it. He leaned back onto his pillow, pressing the note to his chest as his heart beat like a silly school girl's. Dick thought he was good, even when he was half asleep. Wally could imagine how the other boy would have probably been blushing as he wrote the note and he desperately wished he could have been awake to see that. Hell, he wished he could remember being awake to kiss him goodbye. Even though he had the memory (for it was a memory and not a dream) the more he tried to remember it, the faster it fade. He raised a hand to his lips and pressed gently, imagining that it was Dick kneeling above him. He sighed, huffing out a breath through his nose and over his fingers. It ruined the illusion and he fluttered his eyes open. It really was too bad that Dick was gone…

He sighed again and eased himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed before slowly standing up to stretch the stiffness out of his muscles. The room was warm and it made him sleepy again. He set the note on the bedside table and walked over to Dick's bathroom. He flipped on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. As much as he loved the smell of Dick that clung to his skin, he figured that maybe he shouldn't walk around smelling…like he did.

Steam began to fill the bathroom and Wally flicked on the fan before he stepped into the warm stream of water. His whole body relaxed as the drops pounded against his skin, massaging away the lingering tightness in his muscles from being wound so tight last night. For Wally, taking a shower was one of life's small joys too often underappreciated. He tended to move fast in all things, but he often took his time in the shower when he could.

He grabbed the shampoo and built up a lather in his hair. He massaged his scalp with his fingertips as he washed the soap out. The suds ran in long trails down his body and Wally rubbed them in where he could, his hands traveling all over his body as his thought lazily drifted back to how Dick's hands had felt on him the night before.

Without really meaning to, Wally found himself leaning against the shower wall with his hand moving up and down his very much excited dick. He didn't exactly know when he'd moved from under the stream, but as he increased the pressure slightly, he let out a small moan and couldn't find the strength of mind to really care.

He was still imagining Dick and the amazing way he had sucked him last night. As Wally closed his eyes and slowly moved his hand back down, he imagined that it was Dick's warm, beautiful mouth wrapped around him. He shut off the rational portion of his brain that was telling him this was impossible as he groaned in pleasure. It was no longer his hand wrapped gently around his pulsing cock—it was Dick's hot, slurping mouth bobbing up and down in a perfect rhythm.

Dick sucked a bit harder, increasing the pressure around Wally and the ginger moaned and moved one of his own hands up to tweak and toy with one of his nipples. It caused heat to run down his body and settle with great precision in the tip of his cock buried in Dick's mouth. Dick moved back up Wally's shaft and brushed his tongue over the precise area of the slit that Wally needed him to and he let out a moan that could have been interpreted as Dick's name.

Wally felt the lips tighten around him in response and Dick's tongue licked a sensitive spot on the underside of him, caressing the skin and ripping another moan out of Wally's mouth. Dick hummed and vibrated around Wally and the older boy squeezed his eyes shut tighter as a deep shudder moved its way through his body. The warmth of Dick's mouth and the way he seemed to know just where to go was quickly driving Wally insane. He started moving forward to meet Dick's mouth, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that reverberated inside the stall. A hand reached out to gently caress and fondle his balls and stroke quickly over his entrance and Wally was too far gone to even ascertain if it was his hand of Dick's.

Wally bit down on his lip _hard_ and arched his back up off the wall as Dick gave one last powerful suck to drive Wally over the edge. His body exploded into a thousand pieces as he erupted into the heat surrounding him. Dick slowly pulled off Wally, milking him of every last drop as Wally slowly came back down. His knees were shaking a bit and his breath came in short gasps. He opened his eyes as he slid down the wall to sit contentedly underneath the shower's warm stream.

Now _that_ was the way to take a shower…

* * *

Dick hated having to leave Wally. For one, the speedster was incredibly warm and the air outside the blankets seemed so cold compared to his arms. He snuggled a bit closer before reluctantly climbing out of bed.

Reason number two for why he didn't want to leave Wally greeted him as he stood up. His *ahem* rather uncomfortable morning problem pointed back towards Wally and it made him remember the previous night. "Not helping," he thought to himself as he recalled the feel of Wally's mouth (now slightly parted in his sleep) wrapped around him.

This memory is what prompted Dick to give himself a third reason not to leave Wally. The smaller boy leaned back down in bed and kissed Wally gently on the cheek. The speedster groaned in his sleep and turned into the touch, his mouth gently searching for contact. Dick smiled and obliged him, placing a sweet kiss on the boy's lips as Wally opened his eyes slowly.

"Mmm, morning sunshine," he muttered, wrapping his arms around Dick's neck and pulling him back down on top of him on the bed. "You're up early."

Dick broke away from Wally's kiss wanting nothing short of everything Wally had to offer him, but he knew if they started anything he really wouldn't be able to stop and make himself leave. "Yeah, I...have to go," he said, resting his head against Wally's cheek and breathing in his smell. "Batman needs me…" he murmured, pushing himself slowly up onto his knees.

Wally frowned and yawned sleepily. "What's he want? Doesn't he know that _I_ need you now?" He wrapped his arms around Dick and pulled him close again, nibbling on Dick's bottom lip s his hands pulled their bodies closer. Dick kissed him back, both giving and taking as their breath mingled and their tongues danced and fought for dominance. They were still both blissfully naked and the heart from their skin mingled in between their bodies and collected in a thin sheen of sweat between them.

It was so very, very tempting to let Wally keep him here all morning. Dick imagined all the things they could do as he lazily sucked on Wally's tongue. His imagination started to run away with him and he moaned lightly into Wally's warm, welcoming mouth. This was where he wanted to be, for now and for a long time in the future.

He gasped and pulled back as the implications of his thoughts hit him. As Wally sleepily protested, Dick stood up next to the bed. The speedster slowly grabbed Dick's hand and entwined their fingers. He yawned and settled back into the pillows with his eyes closed.

"You have to go, huh?" he asked thickly, his voice deliciously husky from sleep and need. Dick refused to let himself notice.

"I do," Dick said, rubbing his thumb against Wally's hand.

"I understand," the other boy murmured and he gently pressed his lips against the back of Dick's hand. "Go save the world, Robin." He smiled up at Dick and opened his eyes slowly, giving him one last look at that whole lovely face before he yawned again and began to slip back to sleep. His fingers slid out of Dick's and fell gently back onto the bed.

As he quickly took a shower and got dressed in his uniform, Dick mulled over in his mind his feeling for Wally. Wally had already told him that he loved him. And sure, he'd said it without meaning to, but that didn't mean he wasn't sincere, did it? He knew that Wally cared for him. They'd been friends for far too long to deny that they each cared for the other. But did that really mean that "love" was in the picture?

It didn't mean that it was, but it didn't mean that it wasn't, either.

He sighed and pulled his utility belt up into place. As the clasp closed with an audible click, Wally shifted in bed and Dick was hit by a wave of emotion for the boy. Maybe he wasn't ready to say it out loud and mean it, but Dick couldn't deny that he cared more deeply for Wally than almost anyone else. In a way he didn't care for anyone else, too.

"I'm leaving now," Dick whispered into the warm silence of his room. Wally didn't respond, simply rolled over and snored the cutest snore Dick had ever heard. And that was saying something because he never would have said that a snore could be cute until that moment.

His heart was in trouble.

Dick walked all the way over to the door before he had another idea and dashed quickly back to his desk to jot down a note for Wally. He blushed the whole time as he remembered the feel of Wally's lips on his just a few minutes ago. He folded the piece of paper and set it on the pillows facing Wally where he'd be sure to see it.

Muttering obscenities under his breath, he ran downstairs to his bike and sped off to Gotham, the image of Wally sleeping in his bed keeping him company the entire way.

* * *

The worst thing about not sleeping in your own room was the walk back the next morning. Some called it the walk of shame. Before opening the door of Dick's room to go down to breakfast, Wally would have told anyone that he didn't feel any shame for what he did last night. He'd enjoyed it, Dick had enjoyed it. End of story.

But as he walked out the door to catcalls from one annoyingly loud blond archer, he began to rethink his feelings. They walked down the stairs a few steps apart, Wally in moody silence with slowly dimming red cheeks, Artemis with a huge grin on her face like the proverbial cat who'd swallowed the canary.

They walked in the kitchen and Wally busied himself with making a bowl of cereal as Artemis grabbed her breakfast and sat next to Superboy at the breakfast table. Carrying a bowl and spoon, Wally joined them.

As he was about to swallow his first bite, Superboy asked Wally why he and robin had been so loud last night when he'd passed by the door on the way to get a snack. Wally almost choked on his cereal and Artemis joined in on the fun.

"Yes, why _would_ you two have been so loud that late at night?" Her eyes laughed at him, daring him to answer her truthfully and he made a mental note to get her back later.

He was saved from having to answer either of them by the arrival of an excited Megann and a serious Aqualad. They both sat down at the table and Superboy's question (and Artemis's) was forgotten as they all talked about their plans for the day.

Wally worked his way through two more bowls of cereal as Superboy, Aqualad, and finally Megann left to go train, leaving him alone with Artemis in the kitchen. She grinned widely at him and he ate the last bite of his breakfast with more ferocity that necessary. He winced as the spoon knocked against his teeth, and he spat at Artemis, "What d'you want?"

She grinned even wider and leaned towards him over the table. "So. You and Robin, huh?"

Wally felt his face heat up and he dropped his spoon back in the bowl in front of him. "Maybe. What's it to you?" he said back acidly. He didn't want to head her biting remarks today.

"Easy, West," she said, holding up her hands defensively in front of her chest to ward off his oncoming verbal attack. "I'm not going to say what you think I am."

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically. "You aren't going to make some snide, cliché remark about us being together?"

She smiled, a real genuine smile, and teased, "I can if you want. I could think of some for you." She turned serious and looked directly at him. "But I can tell from your face that you'll probably punch me if I even joke about it. Besides," she finished, "I think it's great."

Wally choked on his own spit and sputtered, "You what?"

She leaned back in her chair and rested her crossed legs on the table, he smirk back in place. "Yup. I think it's great you two are together. Did I see it coming? Nope. But I'm…call me a closet romantic or something, but I think it's great when people find someone they like." She leaned forward and said almost lazily, "But, of course, if you ever tell that to anyone, Robin won't be too happy about the part of your body that I decide to hurt. You get my drift?" She winked and Wally crossed his legs.

"Yup. Like snow."

"What?" she asked quizzically.

"Drift. Snow." He shook his head. "Forget it. Never mind. Anyway, if you aren't here to tease me, why _are_ you here, Artemis?"

She smiled widely and leaned her chair back on two legs. "Oh, let's just say that I'm your fairy godmother sent to help you with little sparkle feathers, 'k?" Wally gave her a scathing look but she brushed it off. "Fine. No sparkles for you, Cinderella. But I still want to help you."

"With what? What could you possibly help me with regarding Robin? And what's in it for you?"

"Oh, let's just say that I'm getting more out of helping you two than you'd think. I figured you might want some help planning a date for you two."

"Oh. Right." Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have Artemis help him plan their next date. Wally's plans the last time hadn't really worked out too well. For dinner, at least, even though the rest wasn't really planned. "Alright," Wally said, swallowing his pride as he asked, "would you help me plan a date for robin then?" if anyone ever found out he asked Artemis for help, he was a dead man, but if he didn't go on another date with Dick he'd be a dead, sexually frustrated man. He figured this was better.

"Be happy to," she said, kicking her feet off the table and standing up. "My room. Five minutes. Don't keep me waiting, West." She walked off and Wally leaned back in his chair with no idea what he'd just gotten himself into.

He sighed and, as he cleaned up his dished, he hoped it wasn't anything too horrible.

* * *

Two hours and two 6 packs of soda later and Wally was…actually enjoying himself. Artemis seemed to know what she was doing and she actually had some good ideas. She took into account the fact that they (ok, Wally) probably wouldn't want to go anywhere they'd be recognized.

"Not on your first date," she said.

"Second, technically," Wally muttered, crushing his fifth soda can. "I…uh…didn't plan the first one so great."

She snorted and gulped down some of her soda. "Figures."

"Hey!" Wally said, punching her arm. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't know that—"He paused and sighed. "That things would turn out the way they did."

Artemis laughed. "I was kidding, geeze. Sarcasm is lost on you," she muttered as she moved around some of the notes they'd taken so far.

"I get sarcasm," Wally said defensively, "not when you say it like that though. It didn't sound sarcastic." Wally pouted at her, aware that he sounded completely childish.

"Oh, whatever," she said. "I'll warn you next time I'm going to be sarcastic then, ok? Oh wait, sorry, that was sarcastic there. Forgot to warn you." She grinned thinly.

"Oh well thank you for the late warning, but I don't think that will be necessary in the future. Just get back to your fairy godmother-ness," Wally said, frustrated.

"Whatever you want, _princess,_" she said, cutting off Wally's sputtered "Hey!" by chucking a pillow at his face. "Let's just finish, ok?" Wally nodded and moved over next to her to examine her laptop screen.

"You said you wanted Italian, right?" she asked as she perused an online map of restaurants near the place he was taking Dick. "I don't normally suggest Italian for a first…second date."

"Why not?" Wally asked, fidgeting next to her on her bed. It still felt weird that someone knew about him and Dick.

"It's very garlic heavy," she said, leaning in closer to Wally. "Makes your breath smell when you're this close."

Wally could feel her breath on his face, his lips, and he could smell her, too. "Oh," he said awkwardly as she backed away, "I see." He didn't think he'd mind if Dick smelled like sulfur as long as he was that close to him.

"But sometimes—" she clicked on a restaurant and searched through the pictures. "Aha!" she said, triumphantly pointing a finger at one picture. "Mints. And those are the good kind, too. Trust me. You'll be fine. Just grab one on your way out. You want to—oh wait, no reservations. Looks like a pretty small place." She bit her bottom lip as she scrolled through more of the pictures. "Cozy. Quiet. Private." Here she nudged Wally and he blushed.

"Stop it, Artemis. I told you, it's not like we're looking for some place to publically make out or anything…"

"Yeah, you guys could always just do that here like last night," she mused, still engrossed in the restaurant's pictures.

"Stop it," Wally growled, rolling off the bed to grab another soda. "It's really not like that. We…" he blushed again but forced himself to continue around the awkward lump in his throat. "We're not going to jump into anything too quickly. Last night was…different, a one-time thing where we…I got carried away," he said, thinking again that maybe he'd moved too fast.

Artemis finally looked at him, a serious scowl on her face. "Wally, I know that look. I'm sure that you didn't pressure him into…whatever it is that you two did last night. If robin didn't want to do anything you know he would have thrown a million Batarangs at you or something to stop you. If he didn't want it, you wouldn't have done it."

Wally smiled a tiny bit and nodded. "yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," she said with a flip of her hair. "You know robin doesn't let people take advantage of him. We see evidence of that on every mission. Besides, he seems to like you," she waggled her eyebrows. "A lot."

Wally bushed again and mumbled, "Shut _up_, Artemis," as he drank his soda.

She laughed and fell back onto her bed as she closed her laptop. "But it's true, isn't it? You guys are dating. And, judging by last night, you seem to enjoy each other's company."

"Well, yeah," he said, laying back next to her. "Of course we do. We've been friends forever. I mean almost literally forever. It's…different, being like this with him. Being with a guy in general. I never really thought about it until we…" Wally trailed off as he remembered the different emotions that had gone through him when he'd first kissed Robin.

"Really? You never thought about guys until him?" she asked, rolling onto her side to face him. As he shook his head she laughed mirthlessly and said, "I thought that's why you were so girl crazy—you were covering up the fact that you liked guys, projecting your feelings onto someone more…acceptable."

Wally frowned. Was that what he'd been doing? He had no idea. All he knew was that he only felt _this_ way about Dick now. "I don't know, Artemis. I just…it's all so new to me and I really don't want to screw this up, not with him. I want this to work."

She smiled down at him. "Kid Flash in love? Never thought I'd see the day it was actually true. Especially with a guy." She got up quickly and pulled a book from the back of her huge bookshelf. She walked back over to the bed and dropped onto her knees to reach under the frame and pull out a magazine. "Alright, Last thing," she said, holding out the book and magazine to Wally as he stood up and stretched.

He took both of them from her and looked at the covers. "What the _fuck_, Artemis?" he yelped as he almost dropped the reading material. The book showed two half-naked guys entwined with each other under the title. The magazine was even worse. It showed a group of guys in the middle of what looked to be a full on orgy. He turned it over before he could count them. "This is…what…why?"

"Stop stammering and go read. It's research for you. "She shoved him outside her door and leaned against the frame. "You want to do this right, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…this?" He held up the magazine. "One, it's too fast. And two, this isn't research, this is _porn_."

"Yup," she said, nodding as casually as if they were talking about the weather. "And expensive porn at that. So take care of it. You're new to this but eventually you'll want to do that—" she poked the magazine cover, "and more with your precious little Robin. If you want to do it right and not hurt him (or yourself) you'll have to know more about it."

"Listen," Wally said, shifting uncomfortably as he prayed that no one would walk by. "I do. I want to make this work. And I'm sure eventually I'll want…t-this. But I don't know that this is going to help."

"Shut up, West. That," she said, opening the magazine to a picture of two men in the 69 position, "is going to be you eventually, and when it is, I want to hear you two as happy as you were last night. That's why I'm doing this. All those noises? Yeah, I like them. It was better than anything I've ever heard. So go get reading, Kid Virgin."

She handed him the magazine and slammed the door in Wally's red face as he stood there gaping.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm back. After an extremely long, totally unplanned hiatus. That is temporarily ended. I figure it's my birthday today and there's nothing I'd love more than to update this for you guys. So, here's my birthday present to you: the very long over due chapter 9. I really do hope you guys liked it. It's not beta'd and I kinda typed it super fast, so if there's anything you find really wrong, please let me know (PM me or something) and I'll fix it. Also, how'd you guys like Artemis? I had a lot of fun writing her, I really did. Probably too much fun, but we shan't get into that. Anyway, I'm back for a while. Hopefully going to update more often unless my offline stuff starts getting in the way again. I'm not saying you have to, but if you wanted to drop me a review on this I'd be eternally grateful. Just to know that you guys liked it. And to all of you who sent me reviews/messages while I was gone, THANK YOU SO MUCH. Seriously. I feel bad that I haven't gotten to answer back, but those kept me writing this while I was busy. I really appreciate it. Alright, kiddies, I'm out of here. Enjoy the chapter! 3


	10. Like A Toad

Author's note at the bottom if you're interested...

* * *

Wally sped quickly to his room, clutching the magazine and book to his chest in the hope that he could hide them from everyone else. Not that they could see him as he zipped down the hallway, but just in case...

His face was way too warm and his heart was beating much too fast against his ribs as he slipped inside his room. He closed the door and leaned against it, arms drawn tight himself as if to protect what he was holding. When this thought occurred to him, he immediately threw the objects onto his bed and shook his arms as if they had been burned.

"So weird," he muttered as he ran a hand self-consciously through his hair. Wally walked over to his bed and sighed as he gazed down at the articles sitting there. He couldn't just _leave_ them sitting there...

He grabbed the book and magazine and hastily tucked them under his pillow. That'd have to do for now. His metabolism was working in overdrive from all the running and he didn't want to pass out here by the...research materials...

He walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab some lunch. Megan was there and Wally did his best to keep up a normal conversation with her while he grabbed his food. But even a conversation with her over delicious sandwiches (three for him, one for her) couldn't distract his mind from dwelling on what lay hidden under his pillow. He kept imagining he heard the pictures from the pages coming alive and writhing all over his bed.

Finally, after Megan had repeated a question to him multiple times and he was still spacing out, Wally excused himself and dashed up to his room complaining of a lack of sleep.

As he cautiously opened the door, he half expected to be greeted by a life-sized version of the pictures Artemis had flipped to. Instead, his room looked completely unchanged. Normal. Too normal. It seemed as if something should have changed in response to the _gay porn_ stashed under his pillow. It was strange.

Sure, he'd _watched_ porn before, but that had been online free stuff that he hadn't owned. And besides, he'd always watched something with at least one (sometimes two or more) girls in it. So it was very strange to think that there were two things under his pillow that were so different from his normal...preference.

But then again, he'd never thought about a guy the way he thought about Dick. If he was really being honest with himself, he probably hadn't _ever_ felt for anyone what he felt for his best friend.

Wally felt a need to protect the boy from harm even though Dick was perfectly capable of doing that himself, as he had proven on every mission that they'd ever been on together. Dick was an excellent fighter and yet Wally still had the urge to wrap his friend up in a hug and shield him from harm. He wanted to smooth away the frown lines he sometimes got when a mission wasn't going as Robin had planned. This had happened before they'd been going out, but now it was stronger. Instead of just hugging Dick, Wally now wanted to kiss him until he no longer had that expression on his face.  
His feelings went deeper than the lust he felt for Dick's perfect body. Granted, Wally still wanted him-that tight, acrobatically-toned ass; the feel of the perfectly flat stomach under his fingertips; the way his mouth moved when Dick said "Wally"; how perfectly his body fit into Wally's arms when they were close. Even the way he looked fighting...all precision and constrained power, not a single moved wasted nor a blow misplaced. He had an easy air of elegance and comfort about him as he flew through the air, as if there was no place he felt more comfortable or at home.

Wally could watch Dick fight all day. He'll, he could watch him do anything and he'd be happy. But one thing came straight to the front of his mind and the young speedster collapsed onto the bed as his blood sped through his veins faster than even he could run.

Last night had been...amazing. It really had. And (Wally shifted his lower body as his face heated up) so had this morning. The more he thought about it, the more he really wished that Dick hadn't had to leave. Wally could conjure up a multitude of ways that they could be passing the time.

He really wasn't any better than the-

The magazine!

He flipped over quickly and reached for the porn under his pillow. Maybe there was some truth to what Artemis said (though he'd never give her the satisfaction of knowing that) and maybe this would be good for _something_.

Wally slid the glossy magazine carefully from under his pillow and made himself more comfortable on the bed.

_There was no use wasting porn, right?_ he thought, attempting to rationalize his actions. But as he slowly unzipped his pants and slid his hand down his stomach and into the fabric of his constraining boxers, he stopped trying to lie to himself. He wanted this, the absolute bliss that would come with his release. Thinking about Dick had him wound up so tight, even after last night and this morning. It was almost unbelievable, but he wasn't going to complain too much. Sure, it was painful being this hard for this long, but taking care of his problem—he wasn't going to complain about that feeling. It felt _good_, even if what he felt with Dick was _great_. He still wanted the freedom that would come with this.

While Wally was surely not as flexible as Dick, years of training and conditioning had left him with better than average flexibility. He used this to his advantage right now and maneuvered himself into a move comfortable position. It was difficult at first and he ended up kicking off his shoes and pants before he felt able to continue.

Legs spread on the bed, hand gently rubbing against the sprinkling of coarse hair right below his waistband, he boldly opened the magazine and somehow managed to stand it up on his chest with one hand.

The page he had flipped open to featured two (objectively speaking) good looking men locked together on a staircase. A dark-haired, smaller guy was kneeling on the stairs, his hands braced on the landing about five stairs above his knees. His back was arched and he had a thin sheen of sweat all over his body that made him glisten under the larger man behind him. The lighter-haired, more muscular man's hands gripped the hips beneath him as he bit down on his lip. He appeared to be in mid-thrust as the picture was captured because Wally could see half of his wet cock between the two bodies.

It was…god, it was so _hot_, so unexpected, and Wally's hand started to move of its own accord, gently stroking up and down the pulsing flesh in its grip. Even as Wally wanted to keep going, to turn the page and see if there was more, he felt like he was intruding on something private.

The strangest thing of all was that this didn't turn him off, didn't make him want to stop. In fact, it was this feeling, this overwhelming sense of "wrongness," that propelled him forward, which caused the hand not moving inside his boxers to shakily turn the page of the magazine.

The same two guys were on the next page, still joined together, just shifted slightly and shot from a different angle. The guy in back was standing now, the other's hips pulled flush against his own. The man on bottom had his legs (somehow) wrapped around his lover's body, pulling them closer together.

Wally was really having trouble drawing breath. His hand was moving more as he closed his eyes halfway and imagined the sounds that would be coming out of them: the slap of skin on skin, their panted cries for "more, faster, now, _fuck_, yes!", the way the man on bottom would moan out his lover's name as they came together.

The magazine fell from his hands as his other hand worked faster, gently kneading, pulling, squeezing, and stroking all the right places. He arched up slightly on the bed, his hips pressing upwards in a search for more as his nerve endings became sensitive and his body exploded with feeling. He was falling and flying, spinning and running as his body simultaneously curled in on itself and pulled outwards and he obtained the release he had been searching for.

Wally couldn't think coherently as he moaned his way through his orgasm, thinking of Dick and the possibilities his flexibility would provide for a position like that in the magazine. He quietly mouthed Dick's name as his own semen coated his hand and the inside of his boxers.

As he lay there panting afterward, Wally knew he should get up and fix himself, wash off, but his knees didn't want to work...and besides, his bed was warm and soft, the pillows comfy and inviting as they embraced him in their feathery depths. It was more comfortable than anything and he didn't want to get up to do something as gross as cleaning jizz off himself.

But…if he didn't do it now, it'd be even worse later. Wally sighed as he removed his hand from his boxers and sat, being careful not to touch anything.

Sometimes he wondered if masturbating was worth it…

* * *

He'd been hit more times that he'd care to admit, especially to Batman. While Robin was trying to fend off henchmen, Batman was locked in combat with Gotham's latest wannabe criminal.

Robin jumped and kicked a guy square in the chest as he charged and the goon fell to the ground with a groan, clutching the area where a Robin footprint shaped bruise would be found tomorrow. He wondered again why people would choose to commit a crime in Gotham. They had to know that he and Batman would find them.

Another man, taller and more muscular than the last cautiously approached Robin, his fists raised and his weight balanced between his feet. This man knew what he was doing—a simple kick to chest wasn't going to deter his mission. Robin sank into his own crouch, arms protecting his body and ready to strike.

As the goon sprang at him, Robin quickly dodged and blocked his attack while searching for some weakness that he could use to bring the other man ==down. Their fists and arms slammed into any open space. The guy was fast and moved with surprising agility for someone of his size, and Robin—he wasn't struggling to keep up, but he didn't have to definite upper hand either. The Boy Wonder concentrated on dodging and blocking as he looked for some opening, some way to stop the pounding of fists against his skin, the guy was good, though, and blocked Robin's attacks just as Robin blocked the elder's.

Finally, out of something close to desperation but far enough away that Batman could never fault him for thinking of it, Robin ducked the man's fists and flipped over backward. As he reoriented himself, he grabbed a birdarang from his pouch and threw it at the man. He dodged it easily, but Robin was already one step ahead this time; he took advantage of the man's momentary shift in balance and swiped out with his leg, catching him around the ankle and making him topple in slow motion. Before he could get up, Robin had already bound his hands and was working the cord around his torso so he would stay put. Batman, on the other side of the complex, was doing the same thing as he bound the newest member of Gotham's failed villain list. Robin was panting slightly and trying not to wince as one spot on his ribs throbbed painfully.

"Robin," Batman said, and Robin could tell the eyes under the cowl didn't miss the way the younger hero favored one leg slightly. The goon had been large, thick and muscular, and Robin had hit right on the bony protrusion on the outside of the man's ankle. The collision hadn't hurt when all the adrenaline had been pumping through his body, now that it was wearing off, Robin could feel the area beginning to swell a bit. He knew from past experiences that it wasn't broken, just bruised and possibly mildly sprained, but it still hurt like no other.

"I'm good," the boy said, walking over to Batman's side. "Fine. Now."

He could feel his mentor's eyes on him as he stood there but he refused to show any pain. Alfred could help him when they got back home.

"Alright," Batman said crisply. "Nice work, Robin" he nodded at the felled goons as he pulled out a burn phone to call and tip off the police.

The last man that Robin had taken down was squirming on the floor, shouting obscenities at them as he strained against his bonds. Robin sighed and walked over, pulling out an extra-long zippier to wrap around the man's wrists. He planted his foot between the man's shoulder blades and pushed as he brought the guy's wrists upwards and closer together behind his back. Robin slid the tie snug as he said, "Don't worry. Jail isn't all bad. It comes with a pretty bracelet."

He dropped the man's wrists and headed back out into the city by Batman's side.

* * *

After having Alfred (who insisted on helping) wrap and ice his ankle, Dick walked into his room and fell onto the bed with an exhausted sigh. He was tired, a bit sore, and just wanted to sleep. But as he was peeling off the different parts of his uniform, a blinking light on his dresser caught his eye. He wearily picked up his phone as he tossed his cape, tunic, and gloves across the room toward the hamper. The screen lit up when he pressed a button and alerted him to the fact that he had a new voicemail. He dialed the number for his inbox and he set the phone to speaker and placed it back on the dresser. He sat on the side of the bed and started to take off his shoes.

After announcing the date (today) and time (about an hour earlier) that the voicemail was recorded, Wally's warm, rich voice suddenly filled the room and caused Dick to pause with his pants half on and half off as a smile slowly lit up his face.

_Hey Rob, it's Wally. Well, I bet you already guessed it was me, seeing as it's my number and my voice and all, but um…I just wanted to see how patrol went. And I hope you're alright. Not that I'm worried or anything—I know how you can handle yourself but—ok, so maybe I'm just a little worried. I just…aw, fuck, Dick. _[Dick could hear Wally sigh and would bet almost anything that the small sound in the background was made by Wally's hand running through his hair] _I was just calling to say that I…really enjoyed last night. And I wanted to see if you'd go out with me again. This weekend, maybe? It'll be our first date, take two. So uh, call me back. Or text me. Or something. I'll talk to you later then. Bye…_

The message ended but Dick couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Wally wanted to go out. Again. For the first time. Or…something like that. The whole thing was a bit confusing and highly unconventional, but it was also sweet and perfect on its own way. The smile still on his face, Dick finished undressing and took a quick shower, thinking about what he and Wally had done the night before.

It had felt so good—well, more than good—and Dick couldn't see how it could ever be considered wrong. Well, from a legal, logical standpoint he could, but his heart told him that maybe this time he was wrong. It had happened very quickly, very soon in their relationship. He conceded that maybe that was a bit different, unorthodox. They hadn't even technically gone on a real date yet. But it had happened and he couldn't take it back now. Not that he wanted to, mind. He was glad that Wally had touched him, he admitted with a small blush. But maybe things could go a little slower from now on.

Dick scoffed as he climbed out of the shower and pulled on some boxers and a large t-shirt. Go slow? With Wally? Yeah. Right.

Wally did everything fast—running, talking, eating, even walking.

Besides, Dick couldn't help himself around Wally. It was like his body wasn't his own. Scientifically, he knew it was the different chemicals in his body making his feelings stronger and making him feel like he wasn't in control. But that didn't mean that he didn't still feel _good_ around Wally.

And here he was asking Dick to go out with him again.

Dick picked up his phone and quickly typed out a message to Wally.

_Hey. Got your message. Patrol went…well. Took a lot longer than I expected but…anyway, when were you thinking of going out again?_

He lay down in his bed, phone clutched to his chest as he awaited Wally's reply. He thought again of the feeling of Wally's lips on his body, on his cock, and he shifted on the bed, wishing the feel it again. For a second, he thought about moving his own hand down and rubbing himself through his boxers. It was an intriguing idea, something he'd never tried before. It seemed wrong, but…maybe if he did it just this once…

As he finally worked up the courage to slowly move his hand down his chest, Dick's cell vibrated against his chest. He blushed and quickly pulled his hand away. He felt as if he'd just been caught doing something wrong, something dirty. In a way, yeah, he had, but it wasn't like anyone else knew about it. _It's silly to be embarrassed about it_, he told himself as the blush faded from his cheeks and he grabbed the phone from his chest.

To be honest, he was surprised that Wally had responded so fast. He shouldn't have been, really, but Wally'd left the message hours ago and it was getting late. Dick didn't want to get an inflated ego, but was it possible that Wally had been waiting up to hear from him? He hoped so.

_Hey! Glad patrol went well. Always good to hear you're safe, at least. Anything interesting happen?_

Dick was caught between a smile and a frown. Should he tell Wally he was hurt? Or should he just be happy and talk about their date? He sighed and typed:

_Nope, not really. Just the normal stuff. So, you want to plan another date? Did you have a particular date, time, and place in mind?_

He pressed send and raked his hand through his hand through his hair. He wanted to add in _Don't want to worry you_ in regards to his time on patrol and the injuries he'd sustained, but…well, the truth was he _didn't_ want to worry Wally. Sure, he was hurt, but Dick had seen much worse. If Wally pressed the issue, Dick wasn't going to lie to him—he was in pain. But he wasn't going to give Wally a reason to worry about him.

Wally's reply vibrated against his chest and the small boy picked up the phone to read:

_Alright. Well, I'm still glad you're safe. I don't have anything too fancy planned. Just dinner and a small surprise for you. Maybe dessert if you're good~_

He actually smiled. Wider than normal. Wally was…cute. Perfect. Fantastic. Even just with that little comment he could make Dick smile when it hurt his face a little bit. It was great.

_Oh, only if I'm good, huh? Well then I promise to be good :)_

He sent that message and then (maybe because he was tired, maybe because the pain killers were setting in, or maybe just because he was in love) Dick quickly typed another message.

_And if dessert is you, I promise to be on my _best_ behavior ;)_

He sent it before he could really think about what he was doing, before he could change his mind. After what they'd already done and what he'd been about to do earlier (he warmed at the thought) Dick wasn't about to pretend that he didn't want Wally. But…was that too brash?

_Well then you'd better be _fantastic_ because I'd hate to deny you your dessert~_

Dick could imagine Wally's saucy wink and he felt his face warm again. If dessert was anything like the last time they were together, he really didn't want to miss it. He was becoming addicted, almost. Sure, Wally himself was fantastic and Dick loved spending time with him, but last night had opened a whole new world to him—a world of pleasure and (if he was being honest) fun that he wanted to explore more deeply with Wally. Kissing was all well and good, but _touching_ and _being touched_—that was in a league all its own, and Dick desperately wanted to be in it. He was new and shy, but he still wanted to "play with the big boys" and test the new waters. He couldn't think of anyone more qualified to be his metaphorical lifeguard than Wally.

_Oh Wally :) I miss you. Like a lot._

He smiled sadly as he sent the message. It was true, but it still made him sad. Even though he'd left less than a day ago, it seemed as if the security and warmth of Wally's arms had been his ages ago.

_I miss you too, Dick. If you want, I could bring you some dessert tonight? ;)_

Even as much as he would love to have Wally there next to him, real and warm, there were too many things wrong with the plan. His injuries, for one. Bruce for another.

_As much as I'd love that, Wals, I don't think it's a good idea. I'm not really in a position to have you over tonight :/_

He sent it even as his heart sank. He didn't want Wally to think that he was blowing him off but he also didn't want to fight to keep the pain away with Wally there as a witness. It was suddenly very important to him to appear strong and put together in front of the speedster and Dick just didn't think he could manage that tonight.

_Oh. Alright then._

Even through those three words, Dick could feel Wally's disappointment, It mirrored his own, He really did want to see Wally; his smile, his eyes, the freckle near his eye that crinkled when he smiled. But he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Especially because he would inevitably want to do more than just look at his boyfriend and his body didn't feel up to anything besides lying down in one position.

He tapped his phone angrily against the bed at his side. This didn't seem fair—there had to be a way. Some way he could see Wally but not _see_ him. The light flashed off the metal of his phone and it gave him an idea.

_Wally, really. I want to see you. It's just…Bruce…you know. So…could we maybe…take pictures and send them? Consider it my sampling of dessert later?_

He sent it, hoping Wally would agree and would send him something back. But there was the problem of taking a picture of himself. He looked like…well, he looked like he'd fought off a few henchmen who were trying to rob a gallery after hours. Not exactly the best look for taking pictures for your boyfriend. But maybe if he angled the light a bit and took a shot of just one side of his face—

His phone buzzed and Dick winced as he moved a bit too quickly to keep it from vibrating off his chest. His muscles protested the movement and he silently berated them for not cooperating with his wishes.

_I'm more than happy to give you a preview. Tell me if you're craving something sweeter, if you know what I mean._

Dick groaned. He hoped Wally hadn't misunderstood his use of "preview." He just wanted to see Wally's face, not all of him (not on his phone, at least, he admitted to himself).

The attached file was titled "For You~" and Dick pressed the button to open it as he shut his eyes. At the same moment that he did so, he realized that he was being stupid and slowly cracked open one eye to look at the picture nervously.

It wasn't that bad. Well, it wasn't bad at all. It was just Wally's face. And bare shoulders. Both were dotted with freckles that Dick had the urge to count carefully. Dick could see the light reflecting off the green of Wally's eyes, making them sparkle and gain new depth. He was smiling that perfect, disarming smile, perfect (like always) and Dick had to resist the urge to stroke a finger over the bow of Wally's digital lips. Instead, he smiled in what he hoped was a convincing display of his happiness, shifted his face so the more injured side was away from the light on his bedside table, and snapped a picture.

When he turned the screen to face him, he wasn't surprised that he didn't like the picture. He could see the bruising and scratches he had sustained from the fight. To him, they looked obvious, like there was a neon sign pointing them out, highlighting them for Wally to see. He knew this probably wasn't true, so he titled it "Sleepy Smile" and sent it off with a sigh and a yawn.

_You're just sweet enough for me. And you make me happy._

He really was tired. It hit him all at once, like a huge weight. That picture was probably the best he was going to get tonight before he fell asleep. It became increasingly harder and harder for him to resist the urge to keep his eyes closed every time he blinked and he realized that the strong painkiller was finally kicking in with a vengeance. The desire to fall asleep was almost impossible to ignore.

His phone buzzed against his chest and Dick sleepily cracked open his eyes to look at it.

Wally.

He smiled in spite of himself as he read the text.

_How did I get so lucky? You're amazing, Dick and I'm really glad that you chose me, as a friend and as your boyfriend._

Dick wasn't really too sure if he sent a reply back or not, but his dreams that night (half of them at least) were filled with Wally's lilting laugh, his smiling eyes, and his rich, smooth voice saying over and over _"I'm so lucky."_

Dick couldn't agree more.

* * *

This is going to be a long author's note, so feel free to just skip it if you want.

I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY that this has taken so long. It's been written but not typed for almost a month now (since before I left for Otakon, which was SUPER FUN by the way [did anyone else go? Let me know, maybe I saw you!]) and I just never had the time after that to actually type it. Summer was…crazy for me. Let's just say that for once I might actually be glad to be back in school. I certainly hope this means I will have more time to update this for you guys, but I can't promise anything. My classes are already kicking my butt (I'm in the second week of my school's semester) and I might not get to update this for a while. But I'll try my best because I already have the next chapter (their date) planned out and, I gotta be honest, I'm super excited to write it.

Anyway, thank you for those of you who have favorite, subscribed, or reviewed this story, especially those of you that I haven't gotten to thank individually. I've tried to keep up on that, but there's just so many of you now! *gasp* I still can't believe there are so many people that really like this story. It makes me really happy, you have no idea. So I guess all I can ask is that you enjoy this story and review if you feel like it. I've said it before but I'll say it again—I love it when you guys write me reviews. I sit staring at my computer smiling like a complete idiot and it makes my heart get all fluttery. Really. I'm weird like that or something. So if you feel like it, drop me a review.

Also, I'm considering getting a beta reader because god knows I miss some things when I read through trying to fix all my errors, so also drop me a line if you're interested. All I ask is that you're good with English and that you actually like my story haha. Anyway, I think that's it for this HUGE author's note. I'm off to prepare for my chem and bio labs (blech).


	11. Jitters and Urges

Author's note at the end

* * *

Of all the things in the world that Dick Grayson had ever worried about, being with his best friend Wally had never made the (long) list. But tonight, it was at the very top.

He was sitting in his bed, waiting for Wally to come pick him up. He'd changed his pants twice, his shirt four times, and his shoes once. Normally he wouldn't have cared so much, but unconsciously (or perhaps consciously) he figured that if he was dressed perfectly, the night would go perfectly. In the end, he looked exactly as one would expect Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, to look: clean, polished, and suave as hell. He was wearing black jeans, tight in all the right places, loose in the others, and they sat on his hips right below his hip bones, hugging the acrobat's lithe form and accentuating his assets. A dark-yet-bright blue button up shirt hung off his shoulders and down his chest like it was made for his body. In a way, it had been—it had been tailored just for the young boy both in fit and color to match his body and his eyes. His shoes, though nice in appearance, were actually a very interestingly modified athletic shoe design that allowed for a diverse range of possibilities in their use while being worn for formal events. Purely Batman's design in case Dick ever needed to change quickly at a formal event. Tonight, they functioned as both.

He wanted to be comfortable but still look nice for Wally. For that same reason, he was wearing an undershirt under the blue shirt. Between the two, he'd strapped on his utility belt. Tonight it was almost like a security blanket for him—having the light yet dense weight of the belt around his waist reminded him that he was Robin, the Boy Wonder, and was capable of surviving and holding his own in almost any situation. That, and Batman had taught him never to go anywhere without it.

The hands on the clock seemed to move too slowly, ticking away each second as if it was a minute. To Dick, it seemed as if the time when Wally would arrive would never come. The past few days had gone by too fast, what with patrol and a mission, and Dick had felt rushed, unprepared for this date. He'd wanted to slow down, give himself more time to think, breathe, prepare. But now that the day was here, he'd gladly have the time move as fast as it had the past week. He was still nervous, definitely, but he sensed that this feeling would go away once Wally was there.

The next 10 minutes passed with excruciating slowness, 600 seconds in which Dick went to the bathroom, picked at a nonexistent spot on his pants, and paced the length of the room while clutching his phone until his knuckles turned white. The longer he waited, the faster his pacing became until he was just this side of jogging. The hand not holding his phone moved through his hair, pushing the dark strands off his face and back towards the crown of his head. It was maddening, really, all this waiting. He knew he was ready insanely early, but still. Idly, his mind wondered if this was what Wally felt like all of the time; that the seconds were crawling by too slowly.

After those ten long minutes, but two minutes before he was supposed to be there, Wally texted Dick right as the boy looked out his window and saw a blur appear at the front gate. Dick rushed to let Wally in. He hurtled down the hallway and rounded towards the stairs. The young acrobat, usually so skilled and balanced on his feet, almost fell down the sloping walkway. He pitched forward and threw out his arms for balance, reaching for something to brace himself against. His arm came in contact with the banister, his training kicked in, and his legs swung after his torso as he threw himself over the wood railing and landed on the floor of the foyer with the agility and grace he normally possessed.

A tentative knock at the door accompanied Dick's frantic attempt to turn the knob. He smoothed his shirt down with his left hand as his right gripped the knob and turned it. The door swung open to reveal Wally, arm still raised from knocking, face flushed from the run up from the gate. He was dressed similarly to Dick in a pair of dark kakis and a simple short-sleeved button-up in a caramel color that (to Dick) made the speedster appear to be glowing. His tanned, freckled skin seemed to radiate warmth that only intensified when Dick tilted his chin up and the fading sun backlit his hair, setting the tips of it aglow in a halo around his head.

"You going to stop staring, or am I going to have to give you some more time to adjust?" Wally asked kindly, startling Dick out of an open-mouthed daze he hadn't realized he was in. It caused a small blush to crawl up his neck, and he mentally forced it back down as he smiled sheepishly at Wally.

"I'll be alright. You look…fantastic," he finished lamely, mentally slapping himself. _Real smooth._

Wally just grinned wider, a slow, easy smile that made something akin to a fire start in Dick's stomach. "Thanks, Dick. You look…wow. Just _wow_. You sure clean up nice, Robin." He laughed and it moved his whole body and made his eyes sparkle with reflected sunshine and happiness. He threw out an arm to grab Dick and pulled him into a hug, which the younger boy returned. Wally smelled clean and fresh and like the wind, which made no sense; but that's what the warm, breathing, laughing mass in his arms smelled like, and Dick wasn't going to argue with it. It _fit _somehow that Wally would smell like the breeze when all he ever did was run faster than it. (Maybe, Dick mused as he pulled away, maybe Wally didn't smell like the breeze, maybe the breeze smelled like _Wally_, but that was almost more ludicrous.)

When Wally loosened his hold, Dick stepped back and pulled the door closed behind him as he moved out onto the porch. The sick-to-his-stomach anxious worry about this was gone, replaced by a low rolling excitement masking a small bit of worry. He rolled his shoulders back and tried to shrug off the last of the feeling like a jacket. This was _Wally_, his best friend and now his boyfriend. No matter how different and awkward this new phase was, he was comfortable with him.

"So," Dick said, falling into step with the redhead as they moved toward the gate of the property. "Where are we going, Walls?" The other boy hadn't told him much (and by that he meant _nothing_) about what they were doing tonight. Aside from a casual suggestion to dress comfortably, Wally had said nothing. The small boy used to planning every mission was flying blind on this one.

"Oh, somewhere different. I…really hope you like it. I planned it special for you." The smile was back and a small shiver ran up and down Dick's back in the warm night. It had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the way Wally's hand brushed against his as they walked.

Dick smirked through it, hoping Wally's bright eyes missed the slight movement of his shoulders. "I'm sure I'll like it, Wally," he said, quickening his pace to match the speedster's. Ever walking, Wally moved fast. "If you picked it, I can't believe that I wouldn't like it." He meant what he said, but he wasn't prepared for the blush that spread its way across Wally's cheeks as they reached the gate.

"I wouldn't put that much faith in me. I had some help," he said as he turned to face Dick. The blush was fading and Dick could almost believe it hadn't been there, but he knew he hadn't missed it. Besides, the very tips of Wally's ears were still colored a very telling shade of pink.

"Come on, hop on," the young speedster said, turning and crouching a bit with his back to Dick.

"What?" the ex-acrobat said eloquently as he tried to ignore the way the speedster's ass was exactly at hip level, his back arched slightly above it, the back of his hair curling around the collar of his shirt.

Wally turned his head, chin tucked into his shoulder as he gazed at Dick. "Get on. We can't walk there and, after the way you drove last time, I think I'd rather be in charge this time. Besides." Wally shifted and Dick felt the air enter and leave his lungs more rapidly. "It's a surprise. Can't ruin it by having you drive, now can I?"

Dick conceded with a quick nod of his head because he didn't trust himself to speak in anything more than a broken imitation of his normal voice. He scooted forward, awkwardly wrapping first one leg and then the other around Wally's narrow waist as his arms curled loosely around his neck. Wally shifted and bounced Dick higher on his back before he paused abruptly, gripping under Dick's knees tighter.

"Is that a Birdarang in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, _Robin_?" he said, laugh evident in his voice and the movement of his shoulders under Dick's elbows.

The younger boy's face colored because he actually was happy—very happy—to see him. "It's my utility belt, _Kid_," he said, finding a strange amount of pride in his ability to keep his voice from breaking and even forcing a bit of an exasperated note into it. "Never go anywhere without it, remember?"

Wally just laughed again, shaking his head. The short hairs at the back of his neck tickled Dick's face as he inhaled the scent of Wally's shampoo without even thinking. He also felt more than heard the low-spoken reply that sounded suspiciously like _"Yeah, whatever you say."_ He turned his face into Wally's neck, hiding the blush that Wally wouldn't be able to see anyway as well as any other signs of his…happiness. As long as Wally believed it was his utility belt (and part of it was, undoubtedly, his belt) then Dick was fine.

"Hold on tight, bird boy," Wally said as Dick tightened his legs and they began to move.

The speed was exhilarating and different than riding his bike. He was warm where he was touching Wally even though that air around him was cold and biting as it whipped past. Places sped past in a blur of color that made Dick slightly dizzy and a little sick if he tried to focus too hard. He closed his eyes and focused instead on the sound of Wally's even breathing and the way the boy shifted under him as he ran. Even though they were moving quickly, Wally seemed to move fairly little under him. His arms were no longer supporting Dick under his knees and sometimes Wally's quickly moving elbows brushed against Dick's knees. With his eyes closed, it was easy to imagine that he and Wally were flying.

The sensation abruptly stopped as Wally ceased running. Surprised and limp against Wally's back, Dick's inertia carried him forward and into the back of Wally's head, forehead bumping against him. He muttered a small _"ow"_ even though the contact hadn't really hurt, not in comparison with other things.

"Sorry, should have warned you," Wally said as he slipped his arms under Dick's knees again. "You alright?"

"Fine," the smaller boy replied. "Didn't really hurt just…surprised me, that's all. Lemme down, I can walk."

The speedster released his hold and Dick slid nimbly to the ground behind him. Wally half turned and held out his hand, which Dick took with a shy smile as they fell into step again.

"So…where are we going?" he asked again as Wally lead the way out of the service alley they had stopped in. There was trash, old dirty boxes and the like, piled up against the shadowy sides of the alley. Wind made things move and a flickering light high on the side of one building made the shadows jump into and then out of focus.

Something rustled behind him and Dick whirled, one hand reflexively reaching to his utility belt even as Wally started laughing.

"Dude, relax. It was just a rat, see?" He rested his extended right arm against the top of Dick's shoulder as he pressed his chest against the small boy's back and pointed to the rodent now scampering down the alley away from the.

"It's ok," he said softly and Dick felt a shiver of delight work its way into existence from the feeling of Wally's warm breath against his ear.

He nodded quietly and leaned slightly back into Wally's warmth. Without speaking, the speedster's left hand crept down to grip Dick's left hip as his right hand traveled slowly over the plane of the other boy's chest. His hand smoothed over the fabric in a way that made Dick painfully aware of how close they were.

Wally's hands on him. His heat seeping into the back of Dick's shirt. His breath warm and light against the shell of Dick's ear.

Wally's lips brushed against Dick's neck when he spoke next, and it took the young hero's mind two times of repeating the words back to himself to realize that the other had asked if he was ok of if he needed help. The way Wally said the word, _"help,"_ made Dick shiver again. He didn't try to hide it—Wally could feel if he even breathed so he was going to feel a shiver of pleasure move through him. He was pretty sure (no, almost positive) that the help being offered wasn't of the standard _"save me, I'm drowning/being attacked/in a burning building"_ variety. It seemed to be from the _"save me, I'm lost in your warmth, smell, and touch, so please just take me now"_ kind.

As Wally's finger moved their way across Dick's chest, the fingers at his hip slipped under the fabric of his shirt and applied a small amount of warm pressure. He just barely stifled a small moan by biting his lip.

"Ahhh, Wally? A-aren't we…supposed to be…g-going somewhere?" Dick asked, the tremble evident this time in his voice.

The redhead's roaming hand paused and suddenly Dick's back was cold as he found himself face to face with an all-too-composed looking Wally. Dick flushed and Wally just gave him a wide smile, holding out his hand, which the boy took.

"Right, almost forgot," Wally said calmly, like he hadn't just been feeling up his boyfriend in a side alley. He pulled Dick back toward their original destination with a small laugh. "I really, really hope you like this place. It seems right up your alley," the boy said, right as they emerged from the alley. The street was fairly deserted with only a few people walking in or out of the shops and restaurants that lined the brightly lit street. Wally checked both ways, and then pulled Dick with him across the street.

"Wally, for the last time, I'm sure I'll like it," Dick's voice was returning to normal as his breath steadied. "You've obviously thought about it a lot and that means—"

He paused and gripped Wally's hand tight as he looked up at the front of the warehouse-like building Wally had stopped in front of.

"Is this—"

"Yeah, it is. Come one, let's go."

Heart pounding, Dick followed meekly after Wally as he walked inside. The reception area was one large room with chairs and magazines spread out in equal proportion around tables. There was an area farther away from the door with children's toys heaped in plastic bins and spread out over a large, brightly colored play rug. The young woman at the desk looked up as the two boys walked in and Dick dropped Wally's hand self-consciously, still maintaining his silence. He wasn't sure how to feel.  
"Hi, you must be-" she glanced down at the tabletop of the desk, moving aside a book she had been reading to look at a piece of paper. "Wally?"  
The boy in question nodded, large, friendly smile on his face. The girl returned it. "Yup, that's me. Is everything ready? I know we're a little early so if we need to come back-"  
"Not a problem," she said, coming out from behind the desk. The badge pinned to her shirt identified her as Eliza. "Follow me. I'll walk you through the rules and then let you in. You've got the place for an hour, but I'm sure you knew that."  
The two boys followed after her as she led them through a door behind and to the side of the desk. The hallway was small, bare, and ran perpendicular to the front of the building. It seemed to lead all the way to the back of what Dick was beginning to suspect was a converted warehouse. As they walked, Eliza explained the main rules: no fighting ("not that this should be a problem, right?"); no gum (she loudly popped her own with a small laugh); and no bare feet ("health reasons, ya know").  
"Other than that, just have fun. Rules are posted next to each station." She paused next to a set of white double doors marked ENTRANCE. "Are you expecting anyone else, or...?" Her voice went up at the end, suggesting a question rather than a statement, which was confirmed by the suggestive eyebrow raise to match her tone. Dick looked quickly away while Wally laughed and shook his head. "In that case-" she leaned down and whispered something in Wally's ear that caused him to blush as he glanced quickly at Dick and then away.  
The girl laughed and opened the door for them with a wink. "You guys are cute. Have fun!" she chirped as Dick followed Wally inside.  
The doors clicked shut behind him as Dick surveyed the room they were now in. The ceiling rose up above them a good 30 feet. The door they'd come through was at the nearest end of the huge room. It stretched down the length of the building and across from them about 30 feet, wider than the waiting room. It seemed to go on for the length of at least one, if not two, football fields. It was difficult to judge for sure because most of the floor space was filled with most magnificent things.  
In one word: paradise. Or, in three: very nearly so.  
Inflated equipment filled the room, as well as game tables that were scattered and squished into empty blocks of carpeted floor space. The far side was taken up by a huge floor-sunken trampoline with a pit filled with foam blocks around and next to it. The idea seemed to be to keep people from injuring themselves while also providing a fun place to land. A mesh net circled both, keeping people from landing on the padded concrete around it. A giant inflatable slide took up most of the opposite wall and towered a few feet away from the ceiling. Most of the gaming tables were located between the slide and the wall with the door. Directly in front of where they had entered was an obstacle course perpendicular to the door wall. It ended in a huge Velcro wall. Next to it, between the course and the slide, stood an enclosed inflated room with mesh partially making up the walls. Through this, Dick could see two triangle-handled rope swings hanging from the ceiling.  
As he scanned the room, taking all this in, his jaw felt in danger of dropping slightly. He could _feel_ Wally looking at him, assessing his reaction, and he was pretty sure he didn't disappoint him. Aside from the Batcave's training, he'd never been in a room that he liked more, that made him want to run and jump and leap and fly through the air. Not since the circus. He quickly pushed that thought aside as he wanted to be _happy_ in this moment, in this place.  
"So, um, Dick, what do you think?" Wally asked, fidgeting next to him. Dick was surprised Wally had remained quiet during his initial inspection of the room. He must have really thought that Dick wouldn't be happy here. Which...made sense, in a way.  
Years ago, Dick (as Robin) had mentioned something about his dislike of going to circuses in spite of his inherent acrobatic ability. Now that Wally knew his secret identity, he'd probably put two and two together and figured out why that was. Perhaps he thought that this would remind him too much of _them_. And it did-he was reminded of his parents, his friends, everyone he had known at the circus.  
But.  
He was here with Wally. And having the boy standing next to him, being so happy and worried about showing him this place...it made it enjoyable, separate. Different.  
The speedster was still staring at him, fidgeting, and Dick realized he hadn't spoken since they'd entered the building. Dick smiled and pulled Wally into a hug, arms wrapped tight around the other boy's waist as he clung to him, desperately trying to convey all the emotions he was feeling.  
"Walls, I _love_ it. This is so fantastic. I can't believe it. I just..." He pulled back to look Wally in the eyes. "It's wonderful, absolutely and fantastically wonderful. I'm so glad you brought me here."  
Dick felt his face warm as those green eyes he loved moved over his face, searching for the truth. The intensity of his gaze was unnerving and so serious, drastically different from the boy's normal carefree attitude. It made Dick want to kiss him and make him smile.  
So he did.  
He leaned up on his toes and, closing his eyes, initiated a soft kiss. It was a tentative press of lips against each other as Dick leaned further into Wally's warm body. They hadn't kissed since the last time they had been alone together, almost a week previously, and Dick let out a soft sigh of happiness. Wally's arms wrapped around Dick's shoulders and a hand made its way down towards Dick's waist. With a small gasp, the raven haired boy pulled back quickly.  
At the confused (and utterly adorable) look on Wally's face, Dick started to speak. "Um, not yet?" he asked quietly with what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. "After we...just, later? I want to go on some of the stuff. It looks like so much fun. Come on?" Dick's small smile widened as Wally shook his head and finally smiled.  
"Tease," he said good-naturedly. Dick blushed a bit and Wally grabbed his hand. "Let's go to-oh wait, shoes."  
The boys stopped and untied their shoes to leave them in the provided cubby holes behind them. Dick quickly unbuttoned his shirt and stripped out of it, pretending not to notice the appreciative, lazy gaze Wally cast his way. He unclipped the utility belt and wrapped the fabric around it neatly before setting it on top of his shoes. The metal clinked as it settled into the nest of blue fabric.  
Wally was still in his shirt and still throwing gazes at Dick's tank top-clad chest.

"What first, Rob?"

"You…can call me Dick here," he said quietly.

"I know," Wally replied, wrapping an arm gently around his waist from behind. The familiar-yet-new warmth made him shiver slightly inside and shift a tad more into the crook of the speedster's arm. "But you had that determined Robin look in your eyes so it seemed to fit. 'S that okay?"

Dick smiled self-consciously up at his boyfriend. "Alright then, KF. I…thanks." He cleared his throat and continued, "How about we start from one side and work our way over?" His hand swept from the right to the left of the room, indicating the different stations. "Race you on the obstacle course?"

Wally smiled, large and confident. "Not really a fair fight is it?" he laughed as Dick followed suit as they walked quickly over there, socked feet padding quietly across the floor.

"I was going to dare you to beat me on your own, no super speed, but if you're not up for it—" his eyes glinted wickedly as he shrugged out from under Wally's arm and eyed him skeptically, like the time Wally had turned down food for a whole two and a half hours. Dick knew the boy couldn't resist a challenge, especially phrased like that.

Wally' face moved into a mask of determination. "Challenge accepted. What do I get when I still beat you? Better be a good incentive if you're making me slow down like you." He winked suggestively and leaned forward a bit, eyelashes dropping against his cheeks over green eyes blown with lust.

"You can choose what we do next," he said with a smirk as he grabbed a Velcro vest from the pile at the start of the obstacle course. Wally's face when Dick looked back at him was a comical mix of disappointment and hidden disbelief. He looked beautiful. "Whatever you want."

"_Whatever_ I want?" Wally asked hopefully as he grabbed a vest for himself. His voice broke halfway through "whatever."

The blush from earlier crept up his neck as Dick answered with a nod. "Within reason."

"I can do reasoning."

"Alright then. No super speed, just normal. See if you can beat me!"

With that Dick sprinted off down the maze leaving a sputtering Wally behind him still struggling to strap on the Velcro vest. The walls and most of the floor panels were made of the same inflatable material that bounce houses were made out of and Dick half bounced, half ran down the hallway. He sprang up and around the corner, the momentum from the push off the floor propelling him up into a tucked ball as he hit the wall, pushed, kept going. He could hear the soft smack of rubberized plastic-coated fabric from somewhere behind him and knew that Wally was gaining on him.

For a second he paused, considering the footfalls and the options he had for paths before he climbed nimbly up a wall, squishing the air and material as he vaulted into the next corridor—

And landed on something warm and squishier than the floor that made an indignant squeaking noise.

"Oh. Wally." Dick just blinked as the boy under him shifted and groaned, face pressed into the plastic floor. "Uh, sorry, dude," he muttered, slowly rolling off to one side, letting Wally roll the other way onto his back with another groan and a slight popping of joints.

"_Oww_, Jesus, Dick…'

"I-I'm sorry?" he said quietly, scooting away a bit more as Wally rolled over onto his side to face him. Grinning.

"Didn't know you couldn't wait till after to jump me. I would have—_OWW!I"_

With an annoyed grunt, he pushed hard against Wally's shoulder as he sprang up to send him rolling away towards the wall. The flailing body hit with as much of a thud as anyone can hit an inflated wall with and Dick sprinted down the hall, cheeks aflame with something other than exertion.

"It was an _accident_!" he called back breathlessly right before turning a corner.

A quick right, a left, then another, and the Velcro wall was in front of him. He pushed himself to go faster and it rushed towards him, one solid mass of black hooks ready to hold him up. The floor provided a greater amount of spring in his step and he pushed hard against it, sinking down a few inches before flying through the air gracefully towards the covered parts of the wall. With a jolt, he hit the wall, face buried in the itchy, minuscule black hooks as his vest held fast, keeping him suspended a good foot above the ground. Something impacted next to him and he squirmed, awkwardly craning his neck to see Wally less than a foot away, smiling happily at him.

"I say it's a tie," the boy said. "That seems fair, right?"

"No way!" Dick said emphatically. "I beat you. There's nothing else to it."

"But you _ambushed_ me! That wasn't fair." The speedster's face rearranged itself into the cutest, funniest mask of indignant sadness Dick had ever seen and he forced himself to control his expression before Wally could see the smile threatening to stretch across his lips.

"Didn't mean to, Wally. And I said I was sorry."

With a sigh and a grunt, Wally pulled his Velcro-covered upper arm off the wall and moved it to grab Dick's hand. With a small squeeze, he said "I know. But still—I say it's a tie."

The smaller boy felt himself let out the smile he had been trying to suppress as he squeezed back. "Alright. A tie then. So we'll compromise and figure out something to do together, okay?"

The older boy nodded and let go of Dick's hand to push himself off the wall with some difficulty. "Geeze, this stuff really sticks." He picked at the vest he was wearing, experimentally feeling the large strips of Velcro attached to it, brow furrowed into the expression Dick had come to associate with Wally trying to figure out some difficult problem.

"Yeah, um, about that…" Dick squirmed and flopped against the wall, vainly trying to move away from it even the smallest bit. "I think I'm a bit stuck."

Wally laughed and mumbled something under his breath about being a damsal in distress before pulling gently on Dick's leg and gripping it harder as he said "Push back hard on three."

As Wally counted back, Dick spread his arms wide for leverage and pushed back as Wally tugged at his leg. Even with both of them pulling and pushing against the wall, Dick's stubborn vest refused to budge an inch. It was as if Dick's body weight was keeping it held in place instead of helping to move it.

"Walls, I don't think this is gonna work," the small Robin said. "I think I'm stuck."

* * *

In the end, Dick wasn't really stuck. With lots of grunting and clever sliding, he managed to slip out of the vest and land gracefully on the floor next to a very confused Wally. They both stared up at the now empty vest and contemplated the difficult task of getting _that_ down from the wall. Dick climbed up on Wally's shoulders and the larger boy swayed slightly under the added weight as he tried to ignore the pressure against the back of his head and neck. His face warmed as he forced his legs to stay steady and move them closer to the wall so dick could reach the vest.

"I almost…got it…" he grunted as he started peeling the edges of the vest off the wall. Wally's blood flowed down his body between his legs and he closed his eyes, willing his breathing to stay normal and hoping his body would just calm down on its own. With Dick grabbing onto Wally's hair with one hand and thrusting his hips forward and grunting, Wally highly doubted he'd be calming down any time soon.

Which really was a problem, as Dick did manage to pry the vest off the wall with some effort. As the sweaty boy climbed off Wally's shoulders and knelt in front of him to examine the vest, Wally could hardly control his thoughts. All he could think about was how Dick's head was at the perfect height for _other_ things that he really hoped this date would include. Things that he'd been trying to keep his mind from going to except in the dark hours of the night when he lay alone is his bead with a million thoughts of Dick running through his head faster than even Wally could keep up with. Things he shouldn't be thinking about now with Dick right in front of him and able to notice certain _telling_ aspects of his body if he looked up at the right angle.

"Race you to the trampoline!" Wally shouted and took off without waiting for Dick to acknowledge him. It was uncomfortable, the running, but it beat having someone look up at you and notice an erection in a semi-public place.

Dick's indignant shout from behind him was lost as Wally sped towards the trampoline, focusing on the steady pounding of his feet and the simple drag of breath in and out of his lungs instead of the other thoughts. He dove from the edge of the padded concrete around the area and through the opening in the net to land in the foam around the edges of the trampoline. With a sort of swimming motion, he moved forward and rolled onto the bouncy mesh. As the trampoline dipped under his weight, he rolled into the center and it was there he was laying when dick's weight caused the trampoline's material to dip again as he bounced towards Wally.

"Not fair, Wally. You didn't wait for me," he pouted. With a deep intake of breath, he pushed himself off the trampoline and flipped over Wally to land on the other side with only a slight bounce.

"Yeah, well…" Wally said lamely, looking up at Dick's ass from behind. That boy seriously was cut in all the right places. "I didn't…because…it's not a big deal. You still got here." He mentally smacked his face with his hand. Great command of the English language, Wally, he thought.

Dick, however, just laughed and bounced in place. "You gonna get up?" he asked as he tucked his knees up to his chest as he bounced, causing Wally to flop around on the trampoline from the transferred kinetic energy caused him to bounce a few inches off the trampoline.

"Yeah, just stop launching me for a second." Dick paused in his jumping and Wally maneuvered himself into a standing position and flexed his feet against the trampoline. Then he pushed down and began bouncing in tandem with Dick, each of their wrights causing the trampoline to dip lower and lower, launching them higher and higher each time.

Dick flipped and twisted gracefully through the air, showing how much of the circus was still left in him. Wally tried a few simple flips but preferred to simply perpetuate the private aerial show he was receiving. He bounced when Dick did and watched in amazement as the boy went through more complicated twists and turns, always landing on his feet like a cat and flying higher with a huge grin on his face. It made Wally happy to see Dick like this. He'd been worried about bringing him to a place like this. Oh, he'd know Dick could handle it—they had training equipment similar to equipment found at a circus, but Wally was afraid that Dick would act just like he did in training here: stoic, focused, and grim. Instead, it seemed as if Wally had unlocked the carefree young boy that had once had dreams of flying through the air like a bird. He couldn't help but smile himself as he watched Dick complete a set of three flips, a sort of twisting tumble, and a backwards somersault before he landed on his feet on the trampoline and fell backwards.

Wally tucked his legs up and landed on his butt near Dick and looked at the acrobat next to him with concern. Why had he stopped? Was he hurt?

"Thank you, Wally," Dick murmured softly as he looked up at him. "I haven't felt this…free in a long time." He grabbed Wally's hand and stroked his warm thumb over the back slowly. "It feels nice to do this again without having to…without having to worry. I feel so safe with you."

In slow motion, Wally saw Dick sit up and pull him closer to kiss him softly on the lips. His hands moved up to cup Dick's cheeks as he kissed back, pressing forward confidently to meet Dick's hesitant contact.

With a sigh, Dick's body moved into Wally's arms and the older of the two pulled him closer, grateful for the warm being in his arms finally. He moved his mouth slowly over Dick's, mindful of the other boy's response and deepening the kiss unhurriedly. He licked across Dick's lower lip, then his upper one and, as they parted, touched the tip gently against Dick's tongue. With matching sighs of pleasure, they moved forward, hands gripping at exposed skin as their careful pace became a bit more urgent. As Dick's hands gripped Wally's biceps, Wally's hands snuck their way under Dick's under shirt and flattened themselves over the smaller boy's shoulder blades and pulled him closer. Dick came into Wally's arms willingly, flattening his chest against the other as they shifted to lay down on the trampoline, Wally hovering over Dick, touching but not pressing down with his full body weight as he opened his mouth wider. Dick moved his lips against Wally's, opening as well, and pulling him down onto him, absorbing all his weight with an exhaled breath that Wally felt against his closed eyelids. He moaned into Dick's mouth as the boy under him began to respond more fully, taking control slightly when Wally began to withdraw his tongue from Dick's warm mouth. Wally felt strong, sure hands slide into his hair and grip him tight as a slight roll moved through Dick's body, pushing them together from shoulder to waist. The contact made Wally's cock take interest again despite his valiant attempts to keep it under control. As he twitched against Dick, the younger boy gasped and pulled back, panting through wet pink lips, lust-blown eyes hooded by half-closed eyelids.

"Wally, I think we should—"

"Get out of here?" Wally said, panting slightly as well as he looked down at Dick's face.

"Well, yes," the young hero said, blushing, "but there's someone…here…"

Wally turned to look where Dick's eyes were looking and saw Eliza just opening the door she had disappeared through an hour or so ago. Wally quickly moved backwards and fell into the foam pit surrounding the trampoline with a loud yell. Dick laughed as Wally felt himself enveloped in the large, soft chunks around him. Through the dense medium, he could hear some sort of exchange going on between the two people above him as Eliza presumably told Dick that their hour was up and they should collect their things and leave.

With some difficulty, Wally extricated himself from the brightly colored fluff around him and half waded, half swam back onto solid ground. Dick was already there and offered him a hand up and a small peck on his lips as he repeated what Wally had assumed the conversation was about: their time was up and Eliza was sorry but they had to leave, could they please get their things together?

In an awkward silence that wasn't actually awkward, they grabbed their things from the cubby holes and redressed to walk outside. Wally slipped his hand into Dick's and, unlike the walk in where Dick seemed more timid, the boy squeezed back with a confidence reflected in his eyes as he looked back at Wally, smiling. They walked past Eliza, who gave them a knowing smile and a slight wink as she was explaining to the next group the rules the two boys had heard an hour ago.

* * *

Hi guys, sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. School kicked my a$$ this past semester so I didn't really have any free time at all. if you're still reading this, I want to thank you profusely. You can have all my love and maybe even my first born child. Here's a little something to start your summer off. Hopefully you like it. If you do, go ahead and give me a review or message or something-I love hearing from you guys. This chapter is unbeta'd and I only read through it fully once so I could get it up faster for you, so if you see any mistakes message me and I'll change it (I know it's not the best experience reading fics with errors, so I try to minimize those). Other than that, standard disclaimers apply (which I've been forgetting to do): aren't mine, no profit, etc. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Another thing, real quick: I'm still keeping Dick as Robin, because that's who he was when I started. I'm thinking about stopping this story after a few chapters and then aging them up a ways to maybe continue it. I'm not sure yet. Input is greatly appreciated.


End file.
